101 Torturas
by Aika Kuso
Summary: ¿Odias a Fuyuka? ¿Quieres torturarla y hacerla que se lamente por haber conocido a Endo? Pues entra y lee el fic y veras lo malvados que podemos ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoolaaa como ven arriba me llamo Aika, así que llámenme así, Hice este fic porque yo "I HATE FUBURRA" y se que ustedes Muy en el fondo la odian también así que este fic tratara de…. Léanlo y así sabrán. n.n**

**Sumary**

**¿Odias a Fuyuka? ¿Quieres torturarla y hacerla que se lamente por haber conocido a Endo? Pues entra y lee el fic y veras lo malvados que podemos ser.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Preparativos<strong>

En algún lugar del Mar Caribe específicamente en una isla.

**Cuartel General de La W.H.F. (We Hate Fuburra)**

En una habitación grande en una mesa para doce personas estaban reunidas 5 chicas, de repente se abre la puerta de golpe.

¿?: Llegue.- grito con una sonrisa.

¿?: Hola Aika.- dijeron todas al unisonó.

Aika: Chizuru, Mayu, Alba, Kaze, Shouko, me da gusto verlas chicas.

Chizuru: para que nos llamas

Aika: conocen a Fuyuka.

Se miran entre sí con sonrisas maliciosas: Si.- decían ambas.

Aika: tráiganla.- todas asienten.

* * *

><p>Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad de Inazuma. Los pajaritos cantaban, Una chica de pelo Morado iba caminado hacia el campo de futbol de su escuela cuando de pronto dos personas con mascaras de conejitos vestidos de negro la agarraron taparon su boca, la ataron y la metieron en un BMW negro con vidrios negros. El auto se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto.<p>

Shouko: Jefa la tenemos.

Aika: Bien, tráiganla.

Mayu: Como usted ordene jefa.

Aika: y dejen de decirme Jefa.- molesta.

Alba y Mayu: Lo sentimos "Jefa"

Aika: aaaaahhh

Chicas: ja jajajaja.

Fuburra: mmm saqut mer de auqui.

Chizuru: me temo que no podemos hacer eso.

Después de varias horas llevaron a Fuburra al cuartel.

Shouko: ya la trajimos.

Aika: Bien llévenla al estudio.

Mayu: ¬¬ Y tú que harás.

Aika: los veré.

Alba: ah. Ah, usted vendrán con nosotras.

Aika: Nooooo.- me agarran por las piernas y me arrastran-. Suéltenme, me da lala.

Chizuru: en primer lugar no entendemos tu lenguaje.

Mayu: segundo aquí háblanos en español no es tu idioma venezolano.

Aika: hay pero que tienes mi pana si aquí hablamos cloro.-todas se detienen.

Todas: aahhh.- confundidas.

Aika: hay esta bien para que vean que no soy burda de rata presentare el programa.

Shouko: ya te dije que no hables así.

Aika: hay pero que latosas son.

Todas: que dejes de hablar así.- gritan todas.

Aika: bien.- me voy hacia el set-. Mi "panas"

Todas: aahhh Aika.- gritan y me persiguen.

* * *

><p><strong>En el set. <strong>Fuburra se despierta y ve que esta todo oscuro. De repente un reflector se enciende y deja ver a una chica pelinegra.

**El progarama comienza.**

Aika: HOOOOLAAA.

Público: hola.

Aika: bienvenidos a

Público: 101 Torturas.

Aika: así es, este programa tratara de Torturar a la persona que mas odiamos porque….

Público: sale mucho con Endo.

Aika: así es. Y para torturarla nos acompañaran… Chizuru Yuuki.- Van saliendo mientras la llamaba-.…. MAYU Y ALBA (Inazuma-al) y Penélope no porque según ella no la odia.

Público: Buuuuu.

Aika: cállense o me meterán en problemas…. Sigamos…. Kaze (Kase143) y…. Shouko (Shouko-Marigold).

Público: Wooooooo.

Aika: ahora para empezar el programa presentemos a Fuburra, digo Fuyuka.

Reflectores hacia ella.

Fuburra: porque estoy aquí.

Aika: ¬¬ lo acabo de decir.

Fuburra: en serio.

Chizuru: podemos empezar ya.- con un hacha en la mano.

Aika: no tenemos que esperar.

Chizuru: aahhh.- aura depre y se va a una esquina haciendo circulitos.

Aika: Bueno Fuburra…. Que te traes con Endo.

Fuburra: no se dé que hablan.

Shouko: a no. Pantalla por favor.- aparece una pantalla súper grande, aparece en la pantalla una foto de Fuyuka espiando a Endo cuando estaba entrenando-. Esa es la prueba b y tengo pruebas con todas las letras.

Fuburra: eso es mentira.

Alba: entonces llamare a Édgar.

O. o

Aika: Jajajajajajaja me gusta como hablas con pae.

Mayu: que dejes de hablar así.

Aika: hay pero que niña. Bueno márcale a Édgar.

Alba: que marco.

Aika: a Édgar.

Alba: pero no tengo marcador.

Aika: ¬¬ me sé ese jueguito.

Alba: n.n está bien.

—alo.

Edgar.- estaba en altavoz.

—Si ese soy yo.

Bueno Édgar conoces a Fuyuka

—conocerla, es el amor de mi vida, es aire en mis pulmones, la sangre en mi corazón, los huesos en mi cuerpo.

5 minutos después, El teléfono estaba en el piso y los demás dormidos.

—El microbio en mis uñas, la medula y el hueso.

Aika: YAAAAAA.

—Lo siento.

Bueno te llamábamos parta que nos confirmes si a Fuyuka le gusta Endo.

—Desgraciadamente si así es-

Adiós.

—Espera…- cuelgan el teléfono.

Mayu: bueno Fuburra que tienes que decir.- estaba dormida.

Shouko: como la despertamos.

Chizuru: tengo una idea.- con una pistola para dar descargas eléctricas-. Puedo.

Aika: Que más da.- Chizuru se acerca y le da una descarga.

AHHHHHHH

Todas: jajajajajajajaja ja.

Aika: bueno ya que despertó, pregunten que le publico se nos va.

Alba: que hacemos.

Shouko: ya se.- tapa las puertas, ventanas y todo por donde quepa una persona-. Listo el que se valla tendrá lo mismo que Fuyuka.

Público: si.- asustados.

Aika: muévanse.

Alba y Mayu: ¬¬ no nos digas que hacer.

Aika: bien, bien, que latosas.

Alba y mayu: que dejes de hablar así.- gritan.

Aika: pero convives si yo hablo así.

Fuburra: helou Fuyuka está esperando.

Shouko: deja de hablar en tercera persona.

Fuburra; Fuyuka dice que la dejen salir.

Aika: porque hablas en tercera persona.

Fuburra; porque no soy Fuyuka, mi nombre es Burro.

Todas: ¿Burro?

Fuburra: si cuando Fuyuka nació cayó en un balde de desechos tóxicos y en ese balde estaba yo así nos fusionamos y nos convertimos en FuyuBurro.

Público: oohh.

Fuburra: bueno Fuyuka quiere hablar así que me voy, Adiós.

Chicas: adiós.

Aika: me cayó bien Burro.

Alba y mayu: a mí también.

Chizuru y Shouko: a nosotras no.

Aika: bueno que tienes que decir con eso Fuburra.

Fuburra: ya les dije que no me digan así, llerén mis sentimientos.

Chizuru: creí que esa era la idea.

Fuburra: Hoolaaa Fuyuka habla.

Aika: bueno hay lo tienes Édgar tu ex

Shouko: que no sabemos que te vio.

Chizuru: nos lo confirmo.

Fuburra: no me gusta Endo.

Chicas: siii claro y nosotras somos un grupos de locas que les gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes (Todo en el buen sentido)

Aika: esperan un momento…. Lo somos.

Chicas: siiiiiiii.-Chocamos nuestras manos.

Fuburra: Hoolaaa estoy aquí.

Chicas: hay.- fastidiadas.

Aika: bueno para que no se aburran publico haremos una tortura.

Público: siiiiiiii.

Chizuru: así solo nos quedaran 100.

Aika: bueno la tortura será….

Shouko: Aika se nos acabo el tiempo.

Aika: qué pero yo…. Aahhh está bien.

Alba y mayu:_ como Aika tiene su momento depre.

Kaze: nos despedimos.

Alba, mayu, Shouko: dónde estabas.

Kaze: bueno Aika me pidió que…

_**Flash back. **_

_**Aika: oye kaze.**_

_**Kaze: que pasa.**_

_**Aika: necesito que traigas a estas personas.**_

_**Kaze: claro. Nos vemos cuando empiece. **_

_**Fin del flash back. **_

Kaze: y eso fue la que paso.

Aika: Bueno ya nos despedimos, adiós.

**Se termina el programa.**

Mayu: bien a quien tenias que traer.

Kaze: a ellos.

Todas excepto Aika y Kaze: Ustedes.- señalándolos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acaba el capitulo, si ya lo sé no hubo mucha tortura pero digamos que este fue un especie de prologo, ahora si quieres salir en el fic déjame una tortura en un review. Ahora si mis locos lectores (Repito todo en el buen sentido) yo me despido. <strong>

**chao.**


	2. Nuevos miembros

**Wao De verdad GRACIAS por los reviews de verdad, verdaita, jejejeje Bueno todos aparecera no todos en el mismo capitulo pero apareceran seas pasientes.**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Nuevos miembros.<strong>

Todas excepto Aika y Kaze: Ustedes.- señalándolos-. ¿Quiénes son?- caída estilo anime para todos.

¿?: Hola soy Mike.

¿?: Y yo María.

¿?: Yo soy Ana y el es Mario.

Mario: yo puedo presentarme solo.

Ana: bueno pues preséntate.

Mario: para que si ya me presentantes.

Ana: entonces cual es lio.

Mario: que yo pude presentarme solo.

Ana: pues preséntate.

Mario: per…

Aika: YA, son pero que yo.

Ana y Mario: Gracias.

Mayu y alba: quien es el.

Shouko: si quien es.

¿?: Soy Gallade.

Todas: Hi!

Aika: bien al cuartel.

Todos se fueron al cuartes y se sentaron en la habitación con la mesa grande.

Aika: bien.

Mario: Y donde esta Fuburra.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Fuburra: <strong>

Fuburra; Hola… hay alguien ahí…. Hola.

Burro: creo que nos dejaron.- hablando con otra voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.<strong>

Chizuru: bueno ya tengo el horario de las torturas.

Todos: bien.

Aika: se dividirán en dos grupos.

Kaze: Mario y María serán el grupo

Mayu y alba: Mike y Ana será el segundo.

Gallade: y yo.

Aika: tu iras conmigo.

Gallade: y porque.

Aika: me gusta como piensas.

Gallade: Oye.

Aika: no de esa forma

Gallade: n.n ok.

Aika: ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente.<strong>

**Set.**

Llego la hora del programa.

Empieza.

Aika: Hoolaaa.

Público: Pepsi-Cola.

Aika: jajajajajajajaja.

Mike: ah.- confundido.

Chizuru: siempre es así.

Aika: bueno les tenemos la….**Tortura.** – Sonidito de terror-. La siguiente tortura se llamara Cortémosla en pedacitos.

Shouko: que nombre más original.

Aika: verdad. Bueno Mario, María tráiganla.- aparecen Mario y María arrastrando una mesa con un cierra Enorme.

Fuburra: Nooooo por favor.

Gallade: oye y mi tortura.

Aika: primero lo primero.

Gallade: ok.

Mario: ja jajajajajajajaja.

María: porque hay que reírse.

Mario: y porque no hacerlo.

María: es cierto…. Jajajajajajajaja ja.

Mario y María: Whuajajajajajajaja.

Aika: ujum, prenda la cierra.

Mario y María: ups.

Chizuru: muévanse ya, que el público se nos va.

Shouko: qué pero… oigan.- baja del escenario.

Aika: bueno esta tortura la ideo.

Chizuru: fui yo, ja jajajaja soy tan mala.

Aika: es verdad bueno empecemos.

Sale Fuburra a 2 metros de la cierra de esa que usan en los aserraderos.

Chizuru: bien yo controlare la cierra.

Aika: y yo la velocidad de la cinta donde esta Fuburra.

Público: mas rápido, más rápido.

Fuburra. No por favor, por lo que mas quieran déjenlo para otro día.

Aika: bien.

Todos: qué pero.

Aika: tengo algo mejor.

Chizuru: Everest.- con estrellitas.

Aika: Everest.

Chizuru: gracia Aika-chan.- me abraza y me levanta-. Por eso es que te quiero.

Aika: epa no como cachapa.

Chizuru: No de esa forma.

Aika: aahhh a verlo dicho antes.

* * *

><p>3 Horas después.<p>

En un avión.

Mario: les habla su capitán, abrochen se sus cinturones y gracias por violar en aerolíneas "Un Gustazo" estamos sobrevolando Venezuela.

Ana: dijo Violar.

Gallade: creo que sí.

Aika: dijo Venezuela.

Shouko: que hacemos en tu país.

Aika: mari acaso sabes dónde está el monte Everest.

Mario: por supuesto que se.

Aika: así y en donde está.

Mario: en el monte.

Aika: ¬¬ y porque nos trajiste A MI PAIS.. grito.

Mario: hay no sé dónde queda ok.

* * *

><p>1 hora después de buscar el monte Everest por el BlakcBerry de Ana.<p>

Aika: gracias a dios por fin el Everest.

Fuburra: no quiero.

Kaze: quieres esto.- le enseña en BlakcBerry de Ana-. Búscalo perrito, búscalo.

Fuburra: guauf.- Ladra.

Kaze: ven perrito.- abre la puerta del avión-. Hay te va.

Fuburra se lanza.

Ana: My BB.- también se lanza.

Todos: no espera.- ya era demasiado tarde.

Aika, Chizuru, mayu y alba y Shouko: Jajajajajajaja.

Fuburra caía del avión y cayó en la cima del Everest.

Fuburra: au.- después baja como maní quid por la pendiente-. Porque a mi.- seguía y seguía, y seguía cayendo dolorosamente, paso por un barranco llenos de espinas, rocas filosas que desgarraron su ropa, cactus.

Mario: que hace un cactus en el Everest.- María y Mike silbaban encendiendo algo en sus espaldas-. Ya se quienes fueron.

Mientras con Fuburra seguía cayendo hasta que llego a un hogar de osos.

Mike: quien puso osos en el eve… Fueron ustedes verdad.- señalando a Mario y a Ana.

Los señalados: Nooooo…. Si Jajajajajajaja.

Alba: oigan y Ana como regresaste.

Ana: pues subí por la escalera que tenía el avión.

Aika: Tiene escalera.- Me pongo a ver-. Hay que fino.

Mario: que significa Fino.

Aika: Que me gusta, me encanta, comprendes Méndez.

Gallade: oigan y mi tortura.

Aika. Te seré sincera. Esa tortura ME DA MIEDO.

O. o.

Mayu: si le da miedo entonces.

Todos incluyéndome: Es genial.

Aika: pero tenemos que hacer primero a la de Chizuru para que no me mate.

Chizuru: sabias palabras.

* * *

><p>A bajo con Fuburra tenía una contusión que le hacía alucinar.<p>

Fuburra: Hola Yogui hola Bubu.

Oso 1: y a esta loca que le pasa.

Oso 2: no se será mejor irnos.- se van.

Fuburra: oigan no me dejen no quieren sobar una canasta de comida.

Llegamos a donde estaba Fuburra.

Aika: Ven Fubu, Fubu, ben Fubu,

Alba: no es un perro, sabias.

Aika: lo siento es que no se cómo se llama a los burros.

Mike: yo sé. Oin ko goin ot ok goin.

O. o.

Gallade: sabe hablar burro.

María: si.

Llega Fuburra corriendo.

Fuburra: es verdad Endo esta aquí.

Shouko: que le dijiste.

Mike: Fuburra Endo esta aquí y quiere montarte.

O. o

Mike: es un burro no, montar, cabalgar.

Todos: aahhh.

Mike: mal pensados.

Aika: regresemos.

* * *

><p>Volvemos al set.<p>

Aika. Hoolaaa.

Público: Pepsi-Cola.

Aika: vieron cuando salto.

Público: si.

Aika: Lastimosamente se nos acabo el tiempo, gracias y hasta la próxima.

Se termina el programa.

* * *

><p>Todos van al cuartel.<p>

Mayu: bien Fuburra.

Alba: aquí dormirás.

Fuburra: es una mazmorra.

Shouko: exactamente. Queríamos una habitación junto a Justin Bieber pero Aika no nos dejo.

Fuburra: Justin bieber.

Alba: Aika lo odia y lo encerró como castigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto de Justin.<strong>

Baby, baby, baby oh.

Baby, baby, baby oh.

Me haces sentir un enfermo gay. Gaayyy,

* * *

><p><strong>Con Fuburra.<strong>

Alba: malas noches.

Mayu: y que sueñes con los diablitos.- cierran la puerta.

Todos se reunieron en el salón principal (El de la mesa)

Aika: tenemos graves noticias.

Todos: que.

Aika: Penélope Nos ha demandado.

Todos: quueee.

Kaze: nos obliga a que la incluyamos en el fic o Guita lo pagara.

Gallade: quien es Guita.

Aika. T.T Mi Guitarra.- lloro.

Chizuru: ya, ya Aika Tobitaka me llamo dijo que te visitaría.

Aika: en serio… espera como que te llamo.

Chizuru: no es lo que crees.- retrocede-. Aika.

Aika: el te llamo pero a mí no.- la persigo.

Shouko: como Aika está persiguiendo a Chizuru.

Mike: nosotros nos despedimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí llego y aquí murió. Quiero decir quelas torturas serán realizadas por el orden do los reviews y cada quien se vendrás incorporando al fic mientras aparezcan las torturas, todos los que me dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo aparecerán en el fic y quizás más adelantes otro y también que me disculpen si algún dialogo los ofende.<strong>

**Gracias por leer el fic.**

**Chao.**


	3. El Salto Ángel

**Haber primero que nada gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco, segundo chicos y chicas ustedes están:**

**TOTALMENTE LOCOS (En el buen sentido)**

**Sus torturas son peores que las mías y con las torturaras ya tengo suficiente si necesito les digo.**

**Sin más nada que decir….**

* * *

><p><strong>3. El Salto Ángel<strong>

Todos estábamos sentados en el salón del Cuartel pensado que íbamos a hacer.

Shouko: que hiciste con Chizuru ¬¬

Aika: Yo…. Nada-

Mayu y alba: atrápenla.- salgo corriendo pero me alcanzan.

Aika: déjenme. Suéltenme.

Shouko: que hiciste con Chizuru.

Aika: ya les dije que no le hice nada.

Kaze: que le hiciste.

Aika: Nada.- entra Chizuru.

Chizuru: hola chicas… y chicos.

Todos: hola.

Aika: Ven que no le hice nada.

Kaze: pero la perseguiste.

Aika: me conto lo que paso y la perdone.

Chizuru: no había nada que perdonar.

Aika: igual Chizuru sabe que ellas es Pana mío ¿no?

Chizuru: sigo sin entender que significa "Pana"

Mike: simple, significa que es un amigo o amiga de confianza, si te pasa algo él o en este caso ella te sacara de los problemas y te deja vivir en su casa, te hace la comida y eso.

O. o

Mario: como sabias eso.

María: Dah somos venezolanos Pero vivimos en… España.

Aika: eso eh, todos son panas míos.

Shouko: podrías dejar de decir panas.

Aika: pero si no quiero.

Kaze: iras a cuarto B.

Aika: Nooooo por favor el cuarto B no.

Gallade: ujum.

Aika: bien empecemos el bendito programa de una vez.- fastidiada-. Pero antes Chizuru y Shouko irán a traer a los abogados.

Shouko y Chizuru: si "Jefa"

Aika: aahhh largo de aquí.- se van riéndose-. Bien vámonos.

Mario: abogados eh.

* * *

><p><strong>Set. Empieza en programa.<strong>

Kaze: Hoolaaa

Público: ….

Kaze: HOLAAAA

Público: ZzzZzzZzz

Mario: yo me encargo.- aparecen 2 cajones (Cornetas) gigantes-. A LEVANTARSE.- grita y todo el mundo se levanta-. Flojos.- se lleva los cajones.

Kaze: ahora sí, están listos para la tortura más Horrible (Para Fuyuka) hasta ahora.

Público: siiiiiiii.

Aika: un momento.- aparco en el escenario con una caja gigante al lado mío-. Antes tengo que decir algo. Dentro de esta caja hay una.- leo un papel-. Cámara regeneradora de células para FuyuBurros re-digitalizados con procesador Ak-3L1M1NAD0R D3 Fuburras integrado con Blah, blah, blah, aahhh cual es esta palabra… ah.- boto el papel-. Como se solo digamos que ponemos a Fuburra hay después de hacerla sufrir y sale como si nada.

Kaze: así que no nos podrán demandar.

Aika: exacto ahora empecemos. Traigan a la burra.

Mike y Ana traen a una burra.

Aika: ¬¬ que es eso.

Mike: una burra.

Aika: dije que trajeran a "La burra" no a una burra.

Ana: pero esto es.

Kaze: A Fuburra no a una burra.

Ana y Mike: aahhh.

Kaze y Aika: aahhh nada, muévanse.

Después de llevar a la burra a donde sea que la hayan llevado llegaron con Fuburra amarrada en una mesa.

Aika: ahora para presentarlos como se debe. Denle un fuerte a plauso a Justin Biberón.

Público: ¬¬Buuuuuuuuuuu.

Justin: Hoolaaa.

Aika: Justin Fuburra tendrá el horror de oírte cantar.

Justin: ok.- se sienta al lado de Fuburra.

Kaze: ahora para presentar la tortura d hoy denle un gran aplauso a…. Gallade.

Público: Gallade, galladle.

Gallade: gracias, gracias. Quiero agradecerles a mis amigos, a mis padres, al Curso "Aprenda a Torturas a tus seres queridos y/o amigos" donde conocí a Aika y a Chizuru, gracias chicas.

Aika: Lo adoro.

Todos: ¬¬

Aika: no de esa forma, mi corazón le pertenece a Tobi.

Kaze: al de akatsuki.

Aika: no a Tobitaka.

Todos: aahhh.

Kaze: por eso odias a Fuyuka ¿verdad?

Aika: Sip.

Mientras tanto con galladle.

Gallade: a el perro que paso ayer por mi casa, al gusano que estaba a punto de comerme ayer por no revisar mi manzana.

Aika: YAAAAA.

Gallade: lo siento. Bueno les expilare Cada dedo de la mano tiene 3 articulaciones, Menos el pulgar, que tiene 2. La atamos a una mesa Y le clavamos un clavo en cada una de esas articulaciones. Y Listo la peor tortura… Hasta ahora.

Fuburra: NOOOOOOOOO POR FAVOR.

Aika: escoge Fuyuka o te olvidas de Endo o…el martillo.

Fuburra: ninguno.

Mike: eeerroor. Respuesta equivocada.

Aika: galladle Ídolo mío empieza.

Todos. ¬¬

Aika: que todo aquel que ten una mente así en mi Ídolo.

María: pensé que era Hiruma.

Aika: el también. Antes de empezar para hacer peor la tortura Justin Biberón cantara.

Público: siiiiiiii tortura, tortura, tortura.

Gallade: comencemos.- agarra el clavo y lo pone en el dedo meñique-. Contare hasta 5 Fuyuka estás lista.

Fuburra: no.

Gallade: bien 1… 2… 5.- le clava el clavo.

Fuburra: AAAAHHHHHHHH.

Todos: O. o.

Justin: Baby, Baby, oohh, Baby, baby, ohhhh me haces sentir como un gay.

Aika: creo que nos pasamos.

Mike: ….

María: ….

Ana: ….

Los demás:….

Todos: NAAAAAA.

Aika: sigue galladle.

Gallade iba por el dedo grosero.

Fuburra: AAAAHHH.- le salían lágrimas-

Gallade termino con la mano y después.

Aika: ya…. Creo que es demasiado.

Gallade: pero.

Kaze. Ya que por eso no van a demandar

Gallade: bien.

Aika: ahora cual.

María y Mike: la de nosotros.

Aika: ok.

2 horas después.

* * *

><p><strong>En un avión.<strong>

Aika: bien Mario aquí hay un GPS llévanos a….. El Salto Ángel.

Mario: Yo sé dónde queda.

Aika: y en donde.

Mario: en tu país.

Aika: exacto.

1 hora después de haber llegado a Venezuela, tomamos una avioneta y aterrizamos en la meseta del Churú-merú (Así es llamado por los indígenas).

Aika: Bien chicos este es.

María y Mike: El salto Ángel.

Fuburra: para que nos trajeron aquí.

Aika: veras Fuburra Mike y María me dijeron que te tiráramos de salto bongi o como sea que se diga pero vamos a combinarlo con mi tortura.

Fuburra: y cómo es eso.

Mike: Aika vio in programa donde una tribu de un país que no recuerda el nombre hacen una prueba de valentía.

María: que consiste en subir una plataforma de 12 metros echa de palos y amarrarse los pies con una liana y tirarse de esa plataforma.

Aika: la peor parte en que no saben si la liana soportara su peso o si la liana es lo suficientemente pequeña paraqué no te rompas la cara contra el piso.

Fuburra. Ósea que no saben cuánto miden.

Aika: solo sabemos que tiene Mil Metros.

Mike: pero mide 900 y pico.- susurra.

Aika: ya lo sé y la mejor parte es que aterrizara en una linda y suave cama de agua.

Mike: genial.

* * *

><p>15 minutos después de arreglar todo.<p>

Mike: bien Fuyuka contaremos hasta 5 y te lazaras.

Fuyuka: no lo hare.

Aika: a ver quien tiene un BB.

Todos dan un paso atrás dejando Ana.

Ana: no por favor, es el único que tengo.

Aika: Dámelo o te saco del fic.

Ana: Toma.- me lo da.

Aika: bien Fuyuka lo quieres.

Fuyuka: BB.- con cara de sicótica-. Dámelo.

Aika: hay te va.- lo lanzo.

Ana y Fuyuka: noooooooo.- y se lanza Fuyuka

Fuyuka: AAHHHHHHHHH.- mientras caía

Todos: jajajajajajajaja.

Fuyuka: NOOOOO

Todos: Jajajajajajaja.

Fuyuka: voy a morir.- mientras caía se tropezó con una pequeña cornisa que hizo que rebotara y volviera a caer.

* * *

><p>Todos: somos malos, somos malos, realmente malos, somos malos, somos malos y a gente torturamos.<p>

Mario: soy malo y jamás me detendré.

María: aunque si me dan dinero tal vez lo pensare.

Aika: soy mala y eso me enorgullece.

Kaze: No te preocupes que somos como la peste.

Ana: y quizás esto te moleste.

Mike: pero mira….- pausa.

Todos: nos enorgullece.

* * *

><p>Fuburra: aahhh eso duele.- caía y caía y caía y caía hasta que aterrizo en el agua-. Au baaaa por que me hacen esto.<p>

De repente salen de la selva 3 tipos en taparrabos.

Indígena 1: unja unaga palunga. (Es la chica de la profecía)

Los demás: sakaruva, sakaruva. (Sacrificio, sacrificio)

La agarran y se la llevan en las profundidades de la selva.

* * *

><p><strong>Arriba con todos los demás.<strong>

Kaze: ves algo Mario.

Mario: al perecer unos indios se la llevaron.- con binoculares.

Aika: indios.- le quito los binoculares-. Son indígenas.

Mario: indios, indígena, cual es la diferencia.

Mike: que debemos hacer.

Aika: Nosotros….

Kaze: acabar con el programa.

Mario: si vámonos.

Aika: chicos.- reviso mi ChinBerry-. No tenemos señal para llamar al piloto.

Todos: quueee.

Aika: jejejejejeje.

Todos: Aika.- se acercan peligrosamente.

Aika: vamos chicos.

Mike: estas muerta.

Ana: estamos en medio de la nada.

Aika: jijejeje oh miren es Justin Biberón.

Todos: Donde.- ven a Justin en un globo de aire caliente-. Que hace el aquí.

Aika: lo programe para que viniera a recogernos.

Todos: epa.

Aika: Re- cogernos no, recogernos.

Todos: oohh.

Aika: Bueno.

* * *

><p>Después de montarse en el globo. Fueron al set.<p>

Aika: hola.

Público: Pepsi-cola.- fastidiados.

Aika: que les pasa.

Público: olvidaste encender la pantalla y no vimos nada.

Kaze: ups.

Aika: bueno nos despedimos y hasta la próxima.

Mario: o hasta que encontremos a Fuburra.

Aika: exacto.

* * *

><p><strong>Se acaba el programa.<strong>

**En el salón.**

Entramos todos y hay están Chizuru y Shouko.

Chizuru: ellos son

Shouko: los abogados.

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Shin.- Vestida con un pantalón negro y camisa azul.

¿?: Y yo Kasuki.- vestido de camisa y pantalón negro con chaqueta

Todos: Hola.

Aika: bueno tienen una idea.

Kasuki: qué tal si la mandamos al "set".

Aika sonríe: me parece bien.

Todos excepto Aika: que

Aika: bueno después arreglamos el asunto de Fuburra ahora yo hablare con los "Abogados" así que vaya a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar de la selva<strong>

Fuyuka estaba en una especie de choza atada al poste central.

Fuyuka: Hoolaaa…. Sáquenme de aquí…- lloraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Whuajajajajajajaja hay que mala soy…. Bueno chicos aquí termino el capitulo.<strong>

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Rescatando a Fuyuka I

**Hoolaaa chicos otro capitulo Jejeje disfrútenlo, aunque después de leer un reviews he meditado es verdad Natsumi fue quien la que se caso con Endo pero la verdadera razón por la que odia Fuyuka es…. La emparejan con Tobitaka… TOBITAKA ES MIO lo dice el contrato.- señalo en contralo-. Aquí esta explicito también pensare en torturas un poquito a Natsumi pero eso díganlo ustedes si quieren**

**a)Tortura a Fuburra únicamente.**

**b)Tortura a Natsumi y Fuburra.**

**c)Tortura a Endo, Natsumi y Fuburra.**

**Ustedes eligen.**

* * *

><p><strong>04. Rescatando a Fuyuka I. <strong>

En el Cuarto de Aika (Ósea el mío me referiré a mí en tercera persona para que sea más fácil) se escuchaba un ruido que al parecer era música. Mayu, alba, Chizuru, Mario y Ana fueron a ver qué estaba pasando y abrieron con cuidado la puerta y…

Aika, María y Mike: Nosotros vivimos bajo eh la Matica, Nosotros vivimos bajo eh la matica, velamos por ella y ella verdecita. Velamos por ella y ella verdecita.

Todos con una gota estilo anime.

Mario: que hacen.

Chizuru: y esa canción.

Mayu: está loca.

Aika: quien me dijo loca.- terminando de abrir la puerta y se apago la música.

Mayu: ah… etto. Fue Mario.

Mario: que yo que.- asustado-. Yo. Yo no.- lo abraza-

Aika: Gracias Mario eso es lo más Bonito que me han dicho desde que empecé el programa.- Mario con una Gota estilo anime.

María: ujum.

Aika: lo siento.- deja de abrazarlo-. Bien chicos iremos otra vez a El Salto Ángel.

Todos: siii.

Aika: pero esta vez tendremos que ir vestidos de militares y armados.

Mario: Siiiiiiii.

María: porque.

Aika: pues esos indígenas son especiales.

Ana: es…peciales.- confundida

Aika: si, tienen armas y pueden matarnos,

Todos: quee.

Aika: hay no sean nenitas.

Mario, Mike y Gallade: no somos nenitas.

Aika: esa es la actitud, ahora Vámonos.

* * *

><p><strong>2 horas después.<strong>

Todos se encontraban con uniformes militares todos armados con rifles de asalto en el avión.

Mike: porque tú tienes un AR-15.

Aika: porque Hiruma me lo regalo.

Mike: Yo quiero un AR-15.

Aika: bien.

Gallade: si él tiene uno yo también.

Aika: CALLENSE.- se callan-. Mike, Mario y Gallade tendrán M16 y los demás Ak-47 ok.

Todos: ok.

Aika: excepto Chizuru que tendrá…. Un AR-15 autografiado por Hiruma con marcador dorado.

Chizuru: Quueee.

Aika: aja.

Chizuru: Gracias, Gracias, Gracias.- la abrasa-. Te adoro.

Aika: Lo sé.

Mike: ¬¬ y porque ella tiene uno.

Aika: 1 Me da la gana, 2 es MI amiga y 3 ME DA LA REGALADISIMA GANA.

Mike: no tenían que gritarme.

Mario: les habla su capitán, abróchense los cinturones vamos a aterrizar.

Después de aterrizar se encontraban frente a 3 Jeep.

Aika: muy bien Idiotas Y Chizuru.

Kaze: Genial.

Mayu: ya se la dio de jefa.

Aika: dejen de hablar.

Kaze y Mayu: si señora.

Aika: ¬¬ Bien Nos dividiremos en tres Grupos El primer Grupo estará Conformado por Mike, Ana y será liderado Alba, El segundo Grupo estará Shouko, María, Mayu y será liderado por Kaze y el tercero y por eso más importante estará conformado po Gallade, Chizuru, Mario y liderado por mí. Ahora MUEVANSE y mientras más sufra mejor.

Todos: si.- cada grupo tomo un jeep conducido por su líder.

* * *

><p><strong>En el grupo 1.<strong>

Mike: bien.- viendo el mapa-. Según Aika el salto ángel queda aquí y donde se la llevaron quizás esté aquí así que nos reuniremos aquí.- Señalando el mapa.

Alba: Bien hecho Cabo.

Mike: si mi capitán.

Alba: Jejeje Bueno a conducir.

* * *

><p><strong>Grupo 2.<strong>

María: no reuniremos aquí después de revisar la zona no.

Kaze: así es.

* * *

><p><strong>Grupo 3.<strong>

Estaban escuchando música a todo volumen.

Aika: Siiiiiiii jajaja.- mientras conducía como loca-. Y eso que aun no tengo permiso.

Gallade: ya se le subió la adrenalina.

Mario: oye y el público.

Aika: no te preocupes Mario, están grabando en vivo.

Después de una Hora se había reunido en el punto dado.

Aika: bien chicos como no podemos dejarla hay porque si no, no tuviésemos programa tenemos que rescatarla.

Todos: siii.

Aika: ahora muévanse ALCORNOQUES.

Alba: Yo no soy alcornoque.

Aika: hay ya bájale 2.

Alba: no soy radio.

Aika: ES UNA EXPRECION.

Alba: PUES NO ME IMPORTA.

Mario: CALLENSE.

Aika: bien. Al Ataque.

Todos: siiiiiiii.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Fuburra.<strong>

Fuburra: oigan porque tienen armas.

¿?: Mi nombre es Katar.

Fuburra: mi nombre es….

Katar: si, si ya sé quién eres. Ahora desvístete.

O. o

Fuburra: atrevido, degenerado. Sádico.

Katar: cállate, yo no te hare nada.- suspira aliviada-. Ellos sí.

Fuburra: quueee.

Katar: tranquila no te harán nada malo. Solo te cocinaran.

Fuburra: quueee.

Katar: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.

Agarran a Fuburra y la meten a una hoya de agua.

Katar: larali, larala, larali.- cantando y picando Zanahorias, papas. Etc. etc.-. Oigan chicos canten conmigo. Es la hora es la hora.- cantando.

Indígenas: es la hora de cocinar.

Katar: a una fea señorita. Que a todos les cae mal. Ilari lari, lari eh.

Indígenas: Oh-oh-oh

Katar: Ilari lari, lari eh.

Indígenas: Oh-oh-oh

Seguían cantando.

* * *

><p>Desde la maleza los chicos los veían cagados de la risa (Perdón por la palabra)<p>

Aika: a mi señal. 1….2…3 ataquen.

Todos: aarrgg.- salen de su escondite y se enfrentan a los indígenas.

Katar: quien osa a interrumpir mi cena.

Aika: Hola… Katar.

Katar: Aika.

Aika: Katar.

Katar: Aika.

Aika. Katar.

Katar: Aika.

Aika. Katar.

Shouko: Bob esponja.

Katar y Aika: ¬¬

Shouko: lo siento.

Katar: a que bienes Aika.

Aika: quiero a la chica.

Katar: n.n no sabía qué te habías cambiado de equipo.

Aika: ¬¬sabes a lo que me refiero.

Katar: bien. Aquí esta.- Muestra a Fuburra atada e inconsciente.

Aika: bien.

Gallade: mmm que rica sopa.- probando la sopa.

Aika: eh gallade

Gallade: ¿qué pasa?

Aika: hay estaba Fuyuka.

Gallade: quee… aahhh.- se enjuagaba la boca-. Ah porque, dios. Oigan.

Aika. Que pasa.

Gallade: sabe bien.

Aika: te prohíbo que te la comas

Gallade: no iba a decir eso.

Aika. Mes te vale. Bueno Katar no iremos.

Katar; esperen.

Aika: que pasa.

Katar: se te olvida algo no.- con una sonrisa.

Aika: Bien.- se acerca y lo abraza-. Te extrañe. Feliz.- deja de abrazarlo.

Katar: me gustaría más con un beso.

Aika: Has visto el color de tu sangre.

Katar: si.

Aika: quieres volver a verla.

Katar: No, pero no tienes que hacer una tortura.

Aika. Tienes algo.

Katar: por supuesto.- Muestra un tazón con gusanos-. Estos son Guzatox.

Aika: eso es…

Katar: asi es.

Aika: genial.- en eso se despierta Fuburra.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cuartel general W.H.F.<strong>

Shin: oye ya tienes todo listo.

Kasuki: si, pero yo quería participar.

Shin: ya sabes que ella dijo que para la otra mitad nos incluiría.- se echuna ruidos en la puerta.

¿?: Hola hay alguien hay…- se escucha la voz de una chica-. Hoolaaa soy Rahzel.

Shin: Rahzel eh.- ve unos papeles-. Aquí esta. Kasuki ábrele la puerta.

Rahzel: hola.

Ambos: hola.

Kasuki.

Shin.

Rahzel: mucho gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Y se acaba el capitulo.<strong>

**Espero sus respuestas.**

**Chao. **


	5. Rescatando a Fuyuka II

**Aahhh M4RD1T05 D35GR4C14D05 Los voy a matar hablo enserio.**

**Natsuki: ya,ya relax.**

**Yo: relajarme, relajarme acaso no leíste esta piche pagina.**

**Natsuki: no es para tanto.**

**Yo: a no, lee lo que dicen de Kido.- lo lee.**

**Natsuki: quueee, M4RD1T05 D35GR4C14D05. **

**Yo: si quieren saber porque estoy enojada lean esta página de M13RD4. http:/ /www. frikipedia. es/friki/ Inazuma_Eleven Aunque por su bien e integridad física y moral no la lean si la leen es bajo su propio riesgo. **

**Y por la votación He decidido que….. Lean el capitulo y sabrán…**

**Ahora el disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece solo uso a Fuyuka para mi diversión, entretenimiento y la diversión de ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>05. Rescatando a Fuyuka II.<strong>

**En el cuartel General de W.H.F.**

Shin: bien Rahzel.

Rahzel: oh díganme Ange es más fácil.

Kasuki: bien Ange.

Ange: si, tengo algo que Aika me pidió que les diera.- les da el video.

Kasuki: genial.- ponen el video.

**/Video/**

**Sale Aika con una pantalla atrás suyo con un mapamundi con algunas zonas en rojos y lo demás de verde, sentada en una silla vestida de traje militar con Chizuru y Gallade a los lados.**

**Aika: buenos Días Ángeles.- Ange, Kasuki y Shin con gotas estilo anime-. Siempre quise decir eso. Jum bueno Shin, Kasuki, Ange.- su silla se desliza hacia un extremo de la pantalla y se ve la pantalla en algún lugar de la selva amazónica-. Este es el lugar donde nos localizamos necesitamos que vengan para poder Tortúrala. Aceptan…. Bien si aceptan el jet los estará esperando.**

**Este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5…4…3…2…1..**

**/Fin del video/**

Kasuki: Jejeje no explo…

BAAAAAMMMM.

Se ve a lo lejos un Hongo de humo.

Shin: tenían que hablar.

Ange: Jejeje.- risa nerviosa y caen al piso.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar del amazonas.<strong>

Indígenas: Cok, cok, choya, Cok, cok, choya ohhhh Caribú.- Bailaban alrededor de Fuyuka ya que la tenían otra vez amarrada al polo. Los chicos estaban sentados en una gran mesa, en el centro Aika y al lado Katar y Chizuru-. Cok, cok, choya, Cok, cok, choya ohhhh Caribú

Chizuru: que están haciendo.

Aika: no tengo idea pero mientras más se asuste….

Katar: mejor. – ambos sonríen.

Chizuru sonríe maliciosamente.

Aika: que.

Chizuru: nada.

Aika: ¬¬

Gallade: miren se despierta.

Aika: traigan los Guzatox.

Indígena: aquí esta.- señalando el plato-. Cuando tú quieras.- Todos se paran y van hasta donde esta Fuburra.

Fuyuka: eh.- se despierta-. Que, ustedes que quieren.

Aika: jajaja que comas.

Kaze: eso es todo.

Mario: todo. Absolutamente Todo.

Mike: si jajajajaja.

Fuburra: que cosa.

5 minutos después.

Fuburra estaba en una mesa siendo grabada por cámaras.

Aika: bien Fuburra jugaremos… Todo lo que puedas….Vomitar.

Anna: las indicaciones serán tendrás 5 platos y de esos 5 platos escogerás dos y te lo comerás.

María: Todo.

Fuburra: está bien.- empieza a ver el primer plato eras saltamontes, Guzatox, lombrices, pastel de chocolate y….

Gallade: oigan donde están las gomitas.- ven a Mike y Mario comiendo-. Que comen.

Mario y Mike: nada.

Aika: saben que eso era de plástico verdad.

Mario y Mike: por supuesto.- voltean-. Au asco Dah.- escupen.

Aika: bien Fuburra escoge.

Fuburra: el pastel de chocolate.

Todos: siii.

Fuburra: y esas cosas que parecen gusanos.

Chizuru: se llaman Guzatox ignorante.

Fuburra: si, si, aja, aja,

Shouko: bien come el pastel.

Fuburra comienza a comer el pastel.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi llegando a Venezuela.<strong>

Shin: cuando dijo que teníamos que saltar.

Capitán: bajen del Mardito avión ahora.

Kasuki: no tienes que hablarme así.

Capitán: que bajen basuras.

Ange: esperan un segundo.

Se escuchan gritos, sonidos de motos cierras, Martillos, y más gritos. Ange sale se arregla un poco la camisa.

Shin: que le hiciste.

Ange: no querrás saber.

Kasuki: confió en tu palabra.- aterrizaron el avión y se dirigieron así donde estaban los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.<strong>

Fuburra se comenzó a poner verde (Literalmente) ya se había comido el pastel y se estaba comiendo lo Guzatox-. Que hacen esas cosas.

Gallade: son gusanos.

Mario: pero tóxicos.

Aika: te pone la piel verde e irritación es varias partes del cuerpo.

Chizuru: deliro y comezón.

Anna: Insoportable. Jajajaja.

Todos: Whuajajajajajajaja.

Fuburra: guat esto es asqueroso no quiero, no quiero T.T.- comiéndose los gusanos-. Esto sabe peor que la comida de tobitaka.

Todos hacen como josh de drake y josh: Oh-oh.

Aika: ¬_¬ que acabas de decir.

Chizuru: rápido agárrenla.- la toman por lo brazos.

Aika: déjenme, la voy a matar como te atreves a decir eso P3RR4 D35GR4C14D4 te voy a matar.- pataleando-. Suéltenme.

Chizuru: Aika mira es pollo.- lo ve de así *¬*-. Lo quieres.- asiente-. Cálmate.

Aika: aja si aja.

Chizuru: bien.- le da el pollo-. Buena chica.

Aika: si aja si.- comiendo el pollo.

Alba. Bien, come Fuburra.

Fuyuka: tengo nombre. Ya verán lo que dice Burro….. Hola chicos.

Todos: Que hay.

Aika: KLK.

Todos: ah.

Katar: significa "que es lo que", ósea que haces o como te va.

Todos: aahhh ya.

Aika: bueno termínatelo todo.

Fuburra: mmm.- masticado-. Que asco.- empieza a vomitar.

Todos: Jajajajajajaja.

Después de 1 hora de vómitos Fuburra cayo inconsciente y no sabían qué hacer.

Gallade: que hacemos, que haremos, nos llevaran a l cárcel.- sujeta a aika por el cuello de su camisa-. No ir allí, es molo, muy malo, hay gente que te puede violar.

En eso llegan 3 motos.

Ange: Aika.

Shin: llegamos.

Kasuki: es hora de las torturas.

Kaze: los abogados.

Shin: abogados tus calzones.

Kaze: ¬¬

Shin: Jejeje.-risa nerviosa.

Aika: bueno procedamos con la tortura.

Kasuki: y cuál de las tres.

Aika: quizás unas dos.

Mario: pero tenemos que ir a otro lugar no podemos hacerlo aquí.

Aika: tengo una idea… rápido todos a los jeeps.

Katar: y que vamos a comer.

Aika: mmm.- le lanza una bolsa de papitas-. Que les sirva.- y se van a toda velocidad.

Katar: AIKAAAAA.-gritó a más no poder.

* * *

><p><strong>En el avión.<strong>

Aika: bien Mario nos llevaras a este lugar a este lugar.- Señalando un lugar por el GPS.

Mario: si.

Tuvieron que hacer una parada en Vargas (Venezuela) porque se le acabo el combustible.

Mario: oigan chicos hay algún lugar donde pueda tomar una Pepsi.

Aika: claro.- se van a un establecimiento conocido por todos como Los Chinos.

Mario: oiga quiero una Pepsi. – le dice a un chino.

Chino: fescolita no hay.

Mario: no quiero una Pepsi.

Chino: que fesco lita no hay.

Mario: no quiero una pepsi.- un poco molesto.

Chino: que fesco lita no hay

Mario: C0Ñ0 Chino de M13RD4 quiero una Pepsi, una Pepsi.- molesto.

Chino: y yo te estoy diciendo Niño mentecato que **Fresco Horita no hay**.- molesto.

* * *

><p>A las horas estaban en un gran estadio y en el centro un cuadrilátero.<p>

Aparece Mario vestido de árbitro alumbrado por un foco mientras lo demás estaba oscuro.

Mario: en esta esquina pensando 1 tonelada, midiendo 3 centímetros vistiendo de morado….. FUUUUUBURRRA.- entra.

Fuyuka: hola.

Público: Buuuuu.

Chico del público: LOOOCAAA.

Fuyuka: T.T

Mario: y en la otra esquina…. Su peso y altura es desconocido… solo sabemos que.

Todos:

Barney es un dinosaurio que Bajo el puente, fuma mariguana y se Coge a la gente, Barney es un estúpido animal que nadie lo necesita por eso lo despidieron del canal y no le dan comida.

Barney nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos se rompen las ventanas y se Coge a los vecinos.

Mario: con ustedes Barney.- sale Barney y sube al Ring.

Público: ¬¬

Chico del público: si Barney soy tu fan…. Aahhh.- cae desmayada.

Mario: y por si fuera poco pesando ¿? Y midiendo ¿? … con ustedes….AKI….Kiiinooooo.

Público: siiiiiiii.

Mario: bueno chicas y Fuburra acérquense.- se acercan-. Quiero una pelea sucia, todo se vale.- Aki saca un arma-. ¬¬ Excepto eso. -la guarda-. Bien…. Mátenla.- suena la campana.

Kasuki: y comienza en 1er raund. Aki conecta el primer golpe.- le dan un golpe en la una patada directo a los costillas.- grita de viene Barney y le da con su cola provocando que se caiga, Aki le aplica una inmovilización de brazo…. Uff eso debe de doler.

Fuyuka: aahhh.- da la señal para que la suelten y Aki la suelta.

Barney: Jejeje te voy a J0D3R.- con su ridícula voz.

Fuyuka: Nani.

Aki: no te descuides.- le da una patada en el mentón hacia arriba y luego baja la pierna estampándola en el piso-. Jajaja si.- la choca con Barney.

Chica: siii Barney, dale, dale.

Barney: Jejeje hay vuelvo otra vez.- Le da con su cola.

Suena la campana.

Kasuki: y finalizo el 1er raund, ahora viene….. Shin.- aparece con unos shorts morados.

Suena la campana.

Kasuki: comienza en segundo raund, aquí vemos a Shin.

Shun: te voy a dar.- le da un gancho derecho provocando que escupiera sangre. Le da una patada y la estrella contra el piso, la agarra y le da una patada en la rodilla haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y se vuelva a caer.

Suena la campana

Kasuki: finaliza el segundo raund.

Gallade: genial, puedo.

Aika: no ahora vengo yo.

Mario: en esta equina pesando 55 kilos, midiendo 1,68 vistiendo de color Azul eléctrico…. AIKA…. KUSOOOO.- suena la canción de Rocky y sale con unos short azul eléctrico y con una chaqueta de blanco con azul, con vendas para las manos (la de artes marciales) seguida de Chizuru vestida igual excepto que ella vestía con pantalón largo y entra Al Ring.

Aika: Wooooooo.

Público: Aika, Aika, Aika.

Mario: y ya saben quién es ella.- señala a Fuburra-. Bien chicas acérquense. Ya saben lo que quiero así que mátala.

Kasuki: empieza el tercer raund.

Aika: te voy a matar.

Fuburra: ah?.- Aika agarra el brazo de Fuyuka y se deja caer, tirando de él para hacer caer también a Fuyuka.

Kasuki: le acaba de aplicar un Arm drag.

Aika: nadie dice que la comida de tobitaka es mala. Nadie.- la ve de manera acecina.

Fuburra: T.T.- Aika empieza a golpearla simultáneamente-. Ya…. Deja… de hacer eso.- seguía golpeándola.

Kasuki: y termina el tercer raund.

Mario: y eso mi querido publico fue todo.- Fuburra estaba siendo llevadas por "médicos" a una "ambulancia" hacia el "hospital"

* * *

><p>Después de subir a Fuyuka al avión, llegaron al cuartel y vieron….<p>

Aika: QUUUUUEEEEEE.- grito al ver que su cuartel solo quedo…

Gallade: nada….. No hay nada.

Chizuru: qué demonios pasó.

Ange: aahhh pues veras les di el video.

Aika: si y.

Kasuki: decía que se autodestruiría.

María, Mike, Mario y Ana: oh-oh.

Gallade: Que.

Chizuru: demonios.

Aika: HICIERON.- grito.

María, Mike, Mario y Ana: Ah…. Etto… Jejeje.- risa nerviosa-. Creímos que sería un lindo toque poner eso.

Kaze: mátenlos.

Aika: tengo una idea mejor.- sonrisa maligna.

María, Mike, Mario y Ana: Nani.

* * *

><p><strong>5 días después.<strong>

Aika: HOOLAAAAA.- desde el set.

Kaze: como ven todo fue reconstruido.- todo estaba ellos.- señalando a María, Mike, Mario y Ana que estaban durmiendo en el piso.

Gallade: al parecer son bueno constructores…. Y electricistas, plomeros y todo esa V41N4.

Aika: siii. Ahora hicimos una votación y la respuesta ganadora es…..

Chizuru: lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Público: quueee.

Alba: nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Termina el programa.**

* * *

><p>1 hora después en el cuartel 2.0.<p>

Aika: chicos brindemos porque tenemos Nueva Pinta.

Todos: siiiiiiii.- brindaron con 7up.

Gallade: y porque llevamos a Fuyuka a la selva y la dejamos malita.

Todos: siiiiiiii.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Fuyuka.<strong>

Estaba en el baño haciendo ya ustedes saben que porque el pastel de chocolate tenia laxante.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Justin Biberón.<strong>

Justin: con mi estúpida música dominare al mundo Whuajajajajaja.- en un rincón-. Verdad Pinky.- hablando con dos ratones-. Y tú qué dices Cerebro.

Cerebro: y con mi inteligencia yo te ayudare a….

Justin y Cerebro: DOMINAR AL MUNDO WHUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Justin: Baby, baby, baby, ohhhh. Juntos dominaremos al mundo.- cantando.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.<strong>

Aika: tenemos que hacer algo con Justin.- viendo desde un monitor.

Alba: En serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Y termina el capi que para mí fue largo, pero bueno actualice, espero sus preciados y locos review que cada vez me gustan más su torturas pero ya no necesito mas, si necesito yo les digo. <strong>

**Natsuki: y si no les gusto lo que dijeron en la pagina hágannos saber.**

**Yo: y si tienen face agréguenme en mí perfil sale mi face. (No es por nada solo hacer amigos)**

**Ahora si chao y hasta la próxima actualización. **


	6. Duo Gay y Muere P

**Bueno chicos aquí está el capitulo y quiero informales que retire mi email de mi perfil por asuntos privados el que quiera agregarme mándeme un mensaje privado diciendo como es su email para yo saber.**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Dúo Gay y Muere P****. <strong>

**Cuartel General 2.0**

**Sala de Juegos.**

Estaban cantado Aika y Chizuru,

Aika: esta es la dedicamos a Fuburra.- la señala ya que la habían amarrado mientras veían a los demás jugar.

Chizuru: con todo nuestro corazón.

Aika: Y dice…

Rata inmunda, animal rastrero

Escoria de la vida, adefesio mal hecho

Chizuru:

Infra humano, espectro del infierno

Maldita sabandija, cuánto daño nos has hecho

Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa

Deshecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio

Chizuru y Aika:

Rata de dos patas

Te estoy hablando a ti

Porque un bicho rastrero

Aún siendo el más maldito

Comparado contigo

Se queda muy chiquito

Chizuru:

Maldita sanguijuela, maldita cucaracha

Que infectas donde picas, que hieres y que matas

Aika:

Alimaña, culebra ponzoñosa

Deshecho de la vida, te odio y te desprecio

Todos:

Rata de dos patas

Te estoy hablando a ti

Porque un bicho rastrero

Aun siendo el más maldito

Comparado contigo

Se queda muy chiquito.

(Mientras la cantaban la señalaban)

Todos; Wooooooo.

Fuburra: T.T

Gallade: pobrecita la bebe va a llorar.

Fuburra: T.T

Mario: llora bebe llora.

Fuburra: los odio.

Kaze: y nosotros con tono nuestro corazoncito.

Aika: bien chicos, al programa.

Fuburra: Programa no.

Aika: Programa sí.

Fuburra: Programa no.

Aika: PROGRAMA SI… (Si) (Si) si).- Grita y con eco.

Fuburra: está bien programa sí.

Aika: bueno…. MUEVANSE.

* * *

><p><strong>En el set<strong>

**Empieza el programa.**

Aika: HOLAAA.

Público: Brinca la tablita que yo la brinque, bríncala tu ahora que yo ya me case.- jugando.

Ange: Publico de Mi***.

Público: porque nos insultas.

Ange: porque me da la p*** gana.

Público: T.T

Alba: hoy tendremos muchas torturas.

Mario: y serán Horripilantes.

Aika: Pero antes tenemos nuevos invitados… Denle la bienvenida a….Chris (Cora-Cora-Chan)…Tsuni y Sora… (Tsunami-Tan)…. Silvia y Andrea (Silvia-chan)…. Buchis y Sergio (Buchis-Chan)

Público: Wooooooo.

Aika: ahora… como somos demasiados…. Ellos.- señalando a los nuevos-. Tendrán que esperar en el salón de juegos.

Nuevos: quueee

Aika: en el próximo capítulo podrán torturarla.

Nuevos: siii.- se van al cuarto de juegos.

Kaze: Bien. Ahora la próxima Tortura será.

Mario: No sabemos cuál.

Ana: es que hay tantas que no sabemos cual elegir,

Alba: así que creamos esto.- destapan una sabana dejando ver una rueda gigante con Fuburra en el centro.

María: como ven, aquí esta Fuburra con su brazo extendido cuando giremos la rueda se detendrá en algunas de estas torturas y la que salga es la que haremos.

Público: Wiiiiii.

Aika: Rueden la rueda. Mike pone a girar la rueda-. Y la Tortura de Hoy será…

—DÚO GAY—

Aika: tengo que admitir que esta es mi favorita—

Ange: y fue ideada por mí.

Mike: haz los honores.

Ange: bien esta tortura en simple.. Solo traemos a Gayber y Barney y BAM…. Dúo Gay.

Aika: Ange…. Estoy T.T Tan orgullosa de ti… eres… Tan mala.

Ange: T.T Gracias.

Todos: ¬_¬ Empiecen de una vez.

Aika: bien… Con ustedes…..JUSTIN GAYBEERR.

Justin: Hola… quiero agradecerle a todos mis fans.

Público: Buuuuuuuuuuu.

Aika: LOOOCCOOOO.

Justin: Loco NO… Locorin….loco.- Hace una vuelta de ballet-. y bailarín

Todos: Buuuuu.

Aika:¬_¬ Y BARNEEEYYY.

Barney: yio jojojo .- la estúpida risa de enfermo/a que tiene.

Aika: Barney antes que nada…. Una pregunta.

Ange: Eres Hombre o mujer,

Barney: Soy… Trasvertí.

Mario: LO SABIA, LO SABIA.

Mike: Siiiiiiii.

Ana: Bien…. – Fuburra ya estaba en una silla.

Chizuru: para no traumarlos con la música nos iremos a un cuarto con una pantalla gigante donde se podrá ver mas no escuchar lo que dice así que solo verán como sufre.

Todos: Whuajajajajajajaja.

Gallade: Yo quería golpearla T.T.- Rincón depre.

Aika: ya, ya Gallade…. Te traje un regalo… mira.- le muestro un muñeco igualito a Fuburra Tamaño real.

Gallade: Aika-san…..- con estrellitas en los ojos-. Es lo más bonito que me han regalado en la vida.- me abraza.

Aika: Gallade suéltame.- me suelta-. Y eso no es todo… Presionas aquí.- un botón detrás de su espala-. Y dice

—Soy enferma, Soy enferma jijiji—

Aika: y aquí.

—Tengo problemas mentales y me gusta espiar a Endo jijijiji—

Aika: Y... puedes golpearla cuantas veces quiera

Gallade: Mua.- me da un beso en la frente-. Te adoro.

Aika: lo sé.

Chizuru: tengo pruebas, Tengo pruebas.

Shouko: Bueno empecemos.- todos nos vamos al cuarto y se quedan Barney, Justin y Fuburra,

Fuburra: Hola

Empieza la canción.

Justin:

Me llamo Justin y soy Marico

Me meten el dedo por mi Cu****

Por eso siempre dejo de pensar

Y Fumo Craaack.

Por eso es que

Baby, baby ohhhh

Baby, baby ohhhh

Me haces sentir como un gay...

Fuburra: Nooooooooooooooooo.

Barney:

Te quiero yo Matarte a ti

Con mi pistola 0 5000

Con un fuerte balazo te mando al hospital

Y después al funeral

Fuburra: QUE ALGUIEN LOS CALLE.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cuarto.<strong>

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja.- muriéndose de la risa.

Aika: esto es tan divertido,

Gallade: Toma esto D35GR4C14D4.- golpeando al muñeco.

Ana: eso gallade Dale.

Chizuru: Siiiiiiii jajajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Fuburra.<strong>

Se encontraba en el piso inconsciente con sangre en sus oídos y Justin y Barney Jugando Póker.

Justin: Escalera.

Barney: Flor Imperial.

Justin: que Nooooo perdí.

Barney: no te preocupes.- lo consuela.

Justin: Te amo Barney.- abrazándola/o.

Barney: y yo a ti Justin.

Todos: aahhh.- "conmovidos"-. Dejen su amor.- los sacan a patadas.

Ange: bien ahora que.

Mike: girar.- girando la Rueda-.

— MUERE P****—

Gallade, Aika, y Chizuru: Siiiiiiiiiii.

Fuburra: Noooooooooooo.

3 horas después en un campo MUY grande.

Aika: bien chicos.- Todos usaban trajes de pain ball-. Fuburra a "Escapado"… pero no puede ir lejos ya que este campo está rodeado de minas explosiva… su misión si deciden aceptarla es….

Mario: Dispararle hasta que caiga Viva o muerta.

Mike: principalmente la Segunda.

Aika: Bien… ALCORNOQUES…. MUEVANSE.

Todos: siii.- se van en grupos.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Gallade, Aika y Chizuru, María y Mike, Ange.<strong>

Aika: Oohh siii.

Gallade: esto es Vida.

Chizuru: Si señor.

Estaban sentados tomando el sol bebiendo un poco de Refresco con lentes de sol.

María: ja.

Mike: Ilusos.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.<strong>

Mario: Aayyy.- cae rendido al piso-. Estoy cansado

Ana: ni que lo digas.

Alba: donde se metió.

Mayu: Contacto visual…. Repito contacto visual.

Kaze: aahhh donde, donde.

Shouko: allí.

Fuyuka corría como pie grande por la maleza.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los Frescos.<strong>

Chizuru: ya encontraron a Fuyuka.

Aika: genial.. Usaremos nuestro AR-15.

Todos: siiiiiiii.

Se van y se encuentra con Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: O. o

Aika: Hola.

Chizuru: Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: no… por favor.

Gallade: no tienes escapatoria.- todos apuntan-

Ange: Muere P***.- comienzan a disparar.

Fuyuka: Noooooooo.- en cámara lenta los perdigones (ya que la de ellos no eran de pintura) impactaban en el cuerpo de Fuyuka.

Después de varios minutos de disparo todo termino. En eso llegan los demás.

Mario: quueee tanto buscar para nada.

Aika: lo sentimos.

Ana: volvamos al set.

* * *

><p><strong>En el set.<strong>

Aika: Hoolaaa.

Público: Pepsi-Cola.

Mario: espero que lo Hayan disfrutado.

Ana: porque nosotros NO.

Público: Nosotros SI.

Gallade: bueno ahora lo que estaban esperando.

Kaze: hemos decidido…

Aika: que torturaremos a….

—Todo aquel qué les caiga mal—

Aika: pues el siguiente capítulo cada quien podrá torturar al personaje que mas odien y si vamos a suponer todos odian a Endo ese grupo torturara a Endo mientas alguien a Natsumi y otros a Fuyuka.

Mario: esperó que entiendan.

Aika: pero después de ese capítulo… Torturaremos a….

Mayu y alba: Natsumi y a Endo por dos capítulos seguidos.

Aika: y Fuyuka por supuesto.

Mario: gracias y hasta la próxima.

Acaba el programa.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cuartel.<strong>

Salon de Juegos.

Tsuni y Sora se estaban besando en el sofá: Mmmmmm

Sergio: podrían de dejar de hacer eso.

Tsuni y Tora: mmmmmm.

Buchis: es inútil.

Christi: Si déjenlos.

Llegan los demás.

Aika: Como están chicos.

Todos: Bien.

Aika: bueno en el próximo participaran… yo me voy a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto de Aika.<strong>

**11:00.**

Abrieron la puerta y entro Chizuru.

Chizuru; oye Aika Tobitaka me llamo y….

Aika: mmm…..- hablando dormida-. Aliasse…. Que… que…Sexy eres…

Chizuru: O_o

Aika: um.- se despierta y Chizuru se esconde-. Mmm- se vuelve a dormir y Chizuru se va.

Chizuru: _Aliasse eh…. Quien será._

* * *

><p><strong>Termina este capítulo, disculpen si alguien le ofende lo de Justin y Barney eh… pero no me caen bien ningunos de los Dos... ese es mi opinión cada quien es diferente. <strong>

**Gracias Por sus torturas y sus reviews si los tomo en cuenta me hacen FELIZ en serio… : D**

**Chao**


	7. Especial 1 Parte I

**Hola chicos, perdón es que estaba sin inspiración y ocupada, y el face me consume lentamente pero bueno…aquí tiene… el capi….**

**Pero antes una regla "Solo aparecerán en el capitulo los que me dejen review ok"**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Especial 1 Parte I.<strong>

**Cuartel General 2.0**

**Comedor.**

Estaban todos comiendo excepto Aika que estaba en quien sabe donde haciendo quien sabe que.

Chizuru: Chicos…- todos la ven-. Les tango malas noticias.

Mario: Se acabo el chocolate.

Chizuru: No.

Mike: Superman dijo que no vendría.

Chizuru: ¿qué?… no.

Gallade: el cargamento de armas se predio.

Chizuru: NO….Es sobre Aika.

Todos: aahhh.

Chizuru: ella…. Le está montando los cachos a tobitaka.

Todos: QUEEE!

Chizuru: así es.- en ese momento entra Aika y todos se quedan callados.

Aika: buenos días.- alegre.

Todos: buenos días.

Tsuna: Oye Aika…. Dormiste bien?.- voz picara.

Aika: aja.

Chizuru: Oye si te hago una pregunta la contestarías.

Aika: claro.

Chizuru: ¿Quién es Aliasse?

Aika: ah?

Chizuru: quien es Aliasse.

Aika: no se dé que me hablas.

Chizuru se monta en la mesa: no me mientas.

Aika: no te miento.

Kaze: solo dinos quien es!

Aika: ya les dije que no se.

Chizuru: no nos mientas…. Como le pudiste hacer eso.

Aika: YO NO LE E ECHO NADA A NADIE….aun.

Todos: O. o

Kaze: deja de mentir.

Aika: NO LO HAGO.

Chizuru: pues le contare a Tobitaka.-saca su teléfono.

Aika: NOOO.- se lanza encima de ella-. DAME EL M4LD1T0 teléfono.- trata de quitárselo.

Chizuru: NO…. Qué demonios te pasa.

Aika: dame el teléfono.

Chizuru: NO…. QUE DEMONIOS… POR QUE LO ENGAÑAS.

Aika: ¬_¬

Chizuru: Y CON UNA CHICA!.

Todos: O_O

Aika: qué? e .o

Chizuru: porque demonios no me dijiste que te cambiaste de esquipo SOY TU AMIGA.

Aika: de que hablas?

Chizuru: no vengas…. Por que investigue por internet y salía una chica… UNA CHICA.

Aika: jajaja.- comienza a reírse-. Ja jajajajajajajajajaja.

Chizuru: que por que te ríes.

Aika: Aliasse no es una chica…. Es un hombre… un lindo y sexy hombre *¬*.

Chizuru: qué?

Aika: bueno te contare… bueno el es… mi maestro.

Chizuru: O. o

Aika. El me enseño todo lo que se T.T

Chizuru: Eres… eres…. Aahhh.

Aika: hay que tiene de malo que me allá enseñado a torturar.

Chizuru: torturar.

Aika: aja…. Que pensaste

Chizuru: nada, nada.

Aika: Jejejeje MENTE SUCIA, MENTE SUCIA.

Chizuru: no lo soy.

Aika: bien…. Te creo…. Vallamos a hacer el programa.

Chizuru: No lo soy.

Aika: n_n tranquila Chizuru no eres mente sucia

Chizuru: Gracias.

Aika: Eres pervertida.

Chizuru: exac… OYE!

Aika: Jejejeje.- Tocan el timbre.- Que… quién es? Se supone que este lugar es secreto.- abre la puerta cuidadosamente.

—Entrega especial para Shin y Kasuki—

Aika: eh?

Repartidor: firme aquí.- firma-. Y aquí.- firma otra vez-. Listo.- se va dejando un gran paquete.

Aika: mmm.- lo abre y saca dos AR-15 nuevos autografiados por Hiruma-. T.T son… tan hermosos.

Shin: y son para mí.

Kasuki: nosotros.

Shin: como digas.

Aika: bueno, vallamos.- se van y de la caja sale unas silueta pequeña y se va para el cuarto de Aika.

* * *

><p><strong>Set. Empieza el programa.<strong>

Kaze: HOLA! Publico Conocedor… HOY LES TENEMOS Un especial.

Shin: HOY TORTURAREMOS A…..

Aika: Endo, Natsumi y por petición FUDO!.- aparecen amarrados con mecates y cinta adhesiva-. Solo los torturaran los que dejaron reviews así que: Gallade, Buchis, Sergio, Shin, Kasuki, Chizuru, Silvia, Andrea, Ange, y por supuesto Kaze.

Gallade: ESEPEREN!

Aika: que pasa gallesisto.

Kaze: ¬¬

Aika: bien… buscare otro… que latosa.

Kaze: a quien le dices latosa.

Aika: a mi manito.

Kaze: ¬¬

Gallade: en fin…. Invite a alguien.

Aika: es tu novia.

Chizuru: cuántos años tiene.

Shin: es celosa.

Silvia: cuánto pesa.

Ange: cuánto mide.

Gallade: Que? NO!... Para que quieren saber eso.

Chicas: queremos estar informadas gallade… nos preocupa tu seguridad.

Gallade con una gota anime: están locas.

Chicas: gallade... Nos sonrojas.

Gallade: en fin se llaman Luna y Eddie.

Chicas: siii mas gente.

Aika: Bien…. QUE PASEN…. LUNA! Y EDDIE!

Eddie: Hola.

Luna: Hola.

Aika: bien… Fudo se irá con Chizuru y los demás incluyendo a Fuburra, Justin y Barney los torturaremos aquí. Y Chizuru se va con fudo a una habitación.

Kaze: jejejejejeje.- risa sicópata.

Fuyuka: Que nos harán…. Y que hacen ellos aquí.- señala a Justin y Barney.

Aika: mmm pues simple… LOS TORTURAREMOS!

Justin: pero mis fans.

Ange: que se J0D4N.

Barney: y los niños.

Kaze: en serio te importa.

Barney: mmm…..

Aika: como sea lévense a los novios a otro sitio y deja a los demás y átalos.

Ange: si Jefa.

Se llevan a Justin y Barney.

Aika: bien… la tortura de hoy se llamara mátalos del susto… consistirá en hacer que vean películas de terror.

Gallade: ahora a ver….. LA SAYONA!

Endo: NOOOOO!

Todos: Siii.

Aika: eso es lo que quiere el publico verdad.

Público: SAYONA, SAYONA.

Aika: n.n

Endo: T.T malos.

Natsumi: y yo que hago aquí.

Shin: ¬_¬ de verdad preguntas eso.

Kasuki: que idiota eres.

Ange: ya… Sigamos.

Fuyuka: no… no quiero T.T

Aika: pero… pero…. YO SI!.- se va.

Fuyuka: T.T

Ange: bueno yo las ato.- las atan para que no se muevan y les ponen cinta adhesiva en los parpados, apagan las luces.

Fuyuka: NOOOO.- viendo la película.

Endo: haz que pare…. Que pare.- igual.

Natsuki: esto es pero que ver a mi padre afeitarse.

Gallade: jajajajajajajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Chizuru.<strong>

Aika: estás segura, a mi me cae bien... Un poquito pero…

Chizuru: No, lo hare jamás eh estado tan segura en mi viada.- con un rizador en la mano-. Ahora… SUFRE!.- se tira encima de fudo y comienza rizarle los cabellos.

Fudo: NO, NO, NOOOO.

Aika: pobrecito Fudo... nah igual ire a torturas a Endo.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.<strong>

Fuyuka-Endo-Natsumi: x_x aahhh.- con cara de muertos en el piso.

Gallade: T.T es lo más hermoso que eh visto.- toma una foto-. Para el face.  
>Todos: siiiiiiii.<p>

Aika: bien.- entrando-. La siguiente tortura….Es para Endo.

Gallade: Siii la mía.

Aika: después gallesito.

Kaze: ¬¬

Aika: hay ya… como demonios lo llamo entonces.

Kaze; gallade.

Aika: ¬¬

Kaze: n.n

Llega Chizuru: chicos les presento a .- sale fudo vestido de mujer-. FUDA! AKIO.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Fudo: T.T los odio.

Aika: ya suficiente quítale el vestido.

Chizuru: y si no quiero.

Aika: CONOCERAS PERSONALMETE A KATAR.

Chizuru: vámonos Fudo.- se va corriendo.

Shin: Bien… ENDO… será fácil… llama a tu madre y dile que eres Gay.

Endo: QUE!

Shin: haz lo que te ordeno.

Endo: Bien.- toma el teléfono.

—Alo.

Endo: mama… quiero decirte algo muy importante.

—Claro Hijo dime.

Endo: Soy… Gay.

—…

Endo: mama!

—….

Endo: creo que la mate.-Cuelga.

Aika: Endo aun te quedan mas gente ok.

Endo: si T.T

* * *

><p>En la casa de la mama.<p>

Mama: Siiiiiiii Lo sabía, lo sabia… .es Gay, es gay.

* * *

><p>En el set.<p>

Aika: muy bien Endo. Ahora Gallade.

Gallade: SIIIII.

Aika: Tranquilito.

Gallade: ok T.T

Buchis: hora de nuestra tortura.

Aika: NO

Sergio: porque.

Kaze: no podemos matarla.

Sergio y Buchis: T.T

Aika: créame yo sufro tanto como ustedes.

Sergio y Buchis: T.T

Aika: Bien… GALLADE.

Gallade: QUE!.- de mala gana.

Aika: lastima seguía tu tortura.

Gallade: no espera…. Por favor T.T

Aika: bien n.n. llego la hora de la tortura de LUNA!

Gallade: porque ella primero.

Aika: así se llama mi gatica así que.

Gallade: T.T

Aika: bueno. Traigan a….

Natsumi: _que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo._

Endo: _que sea ella, que sea ella._

Fuyuka: _Este no es mi color de cabello real, Este no es mi color de cabello real._

Aika: NATSUMI.

Endo: SIIII

Natsumi: NOOOOO!

Luna: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA.- se acerca a ella-. Escúchame Natsumi… será simple… Pero primero… vayamos al RIO!

* * *

><p>1 horas después estaban en el rio.<p>

Luna: Hoy Natsumi va.- cantando el ritmo del vals y bailando.

Aika: morir, morir.

Kaze: Natsumi se va.

Chizuru: morir, morir.- más rápido.

Buchis: Natsumi se va…. A morir.

Sergio: porque la vamos a ahogar.

Gallade: param pam.- con unos platillos.

Natsumi: T.T

Luna: bien…. Chicos esta es fácil, ponemos a Natsumi en esta silla, que a su vez está atado a un brazo móvil en la orilla de este rio.

Aika: que para más dolor tienes pirañas.

Luna: así es… bueno con el brazo podemos sumergir el taburete cuanto tiempo queramos.

Ange: es tan sádico.

Aika: siii.

Luna: tu sabes.- pose cool.

Aika: bueno muévanse.

Luna: Si.- la sumergen, el agua estaba bien fría y comienza a gritar bajo del agua.

Gallade: jajajjajajaja.

Eddie: Jajajajajajaja.

Luna: jajajajaj.

Los demás: u.u*

Aika: Jejejeje. Ya es suficiente.

Gallade: tenemos un problema.

Luna: un grave problema.

Chizuru: cual.

Eddie: no podemos sacarla.

Aika: AHHH.- corren a sacarla y con la fuerza bruta la sacaron.

Natsumi: T.T los odios.

Chizuru: nosotros también.

Natsumi: ¬_¬

Aika: bien llego la hora de.

Gallade: MI TORTURA!

Kaze: NOOOO.

Gallade: T..T porque son tan malas.

Ange: hay que dejar a los otros participar.

Aika: bien… ahora Fuburra veras lo más horrible del planeta.

Fuyuka; NOOOO, NO MAS CANCIONES DE JUSTIN.

Aika: Jajajajajajaja no es eso.

Shin: será.

Kasuki: ver.

Ange: BARNEY.

Fuyuka: NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Aika: pero se nos acabo el tiempo asi que sea en el próximo programa.

Fuyuja: me salve.

Gallade: pero, como en el otro tendremos mas tiempo…

Shin y Kasuki: Sera PERO.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Regresan al cuartel.<strong>

**Cuarto de Aika.**

Aika: que bien…. – se acuesta en su cama.- y siente un bulto-. EH?.- destapa la sabana-. AAAAHHHHHH!.- brico de la cama-. CERBERUS.

Los chicos al escuchar los gritos van a su cuarto pero se quedan en la puerta escuchando.

Aika: hay que lindo, mi amor.

Todos: O.O

Aika: que quieres que le sobe la pancita.

Todos: e. o

Aika: oye por ahí no.

Gallade: QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI.- como el loco Stic (el de drake y josh-. Ah?

Aika: hola.- saluda.

Chizuru: Oh-no…. Cerberus.

Sergio: quien es…

Cerberus: Waof.- persogue a Chizuru.

Chizuru: Cerberus, perro malo.- corriendo.

Aika: Jejeje n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Se termino el capitulo. Recuerden la nueva regla solo aparecerán los uqe me dejen review, asi que por favor un review. <strong>


	8. Especial 1 Parte 2

**¡HOLA! No estaba Muerta y lamentablemente tampoco estaba de parranda, estaba sin Internet T.T Que tortura, pasar el 15 de diciembre sin internet T.T.L o bueno es que adelante capítulos de mis otros fics. Perdono r los que le dije que actualizaría la semana pasada pero repito ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET T.T porque dios porque.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Especial 1 Parte II<strong>

En un jet en alguna parte del océano pacifico.

¿?: Amo a esa chica. Nos trajo en jet.

¿?: Pero señora Usted tiene….

¿?: Cállate Chad…. Así no gastamos combustible.

Chad: si señorita Furunade

Furunade: y Chad…

Chad: ¿sí?

Furunade: DEJA DE LLAMARME SEÑORA!

Chad: Si se… digo Furunade.

Furunade: por cierto

Chad: dígame seño… Digo Furunade

Furunade: ¿quién eres?

Chad: Yo…pues soy su lacayo.

Furunade: ah?

Chad: Aika me contrato para ser su lacayo.

Furunade: ósea que harás todo lo que yo te pida.

Chad: así es.- Furunade sonríe maliciosamente.

Furunade: ve y tráeme una laptop con internet.

Chad: ¿para qué?

Furunade: MUEVETE.- Chad sale corriendo-. Jejeje esto me va a gustar.- desde sus asientos 4 chicas y un chico miraban con algo de terror la escena.

¿?: Está loca.

¿?: Estoy seguro.

¿?: Ya dejen de gafear, seguro no nos hará nada.

¿?: Si chicos Kirie tiene Razón. Oye Miranda.

Miranda: que pasa Leila.

Leila: quien es esa chica.- señala a una chica que estaba escuchando música viendo por la ventana del jet.

Miranda: No lo sé. Tsuki…

Tsuki: no, no sé. ..Jorge.

Jorge: para nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Sal de Reuniones.<strong>

Aika: Bueno chicos.- ve algo sentado en la mesa.

Kaze: Que hace él aquí.- señala a Justin.

Justin: como soy parte de este inservible Fic.- todos los miran con odio-. Tengo derecho a estar aquí.

Aika: bien…. Pero que hace BARNEY aquí.

Barney: soy su novia.

Aika: hay dios, no se podría poner más loco.- se abre la puerta.

¿?: Hola ya llegue!

María: y traje pollito.- sentada en la mesa, Aika se ríe-. :D

Aika: estuvo buena.

María: verdad.

Kasuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- asustado.

Shin: oh por dios.- pega su cabeza a la mesa-. Porque dios que te hice.

Aika: Furunade, Tsuki, Miranda, leila.- leyendo un papel-. Jorge…. ¿Kirie?

Shin: me porte bien.

Kirie: Hola!

Shin: hice mis tareas.

Aika: Ahora esto si se pondrá bueno.

Shin: NO TE HICE NADA.- viendo hacia arriba.

Mike: por qué dices eso.

Aika: yo por nada.- sigue leyendo-. A ver quien falta…. Ah si Yukiko.- Gallade que en ese momento estaba tomando un vaso de agua lo escupió.

Gallade: Yu-yukiko.

Yukiko: Hola ^^

Gallade: am Hola.

Aika: ^^ jejejejeje.- mirada maliciosa-. Chicas.- me monto en la mesa-. Ella es….

Gallade: CALLATE.

Aika: Disculpa Gallesito que dijiste

Gallade: nada señor.

Aika: ¬¬

Gallade: digo señora. Jejeje.- risa nerviosa.

Aika: cómo iba diciendo Ellos nos ayudaran a hacer las torturas más Horribles ^^…. Chicos AL SET!

Sergio: pregunta…. Y Chizuru.

Todos: O_O

* * *

><p><strong>Con Chizuru.<strong>

Chizuru: ya Cerberus….. Deja de perseguirme T.T.- aparece un chico rubio increíblemente sexy Con un AR-15.

¿?: Cerberus quietecito.- el perro se detiene-. Estás bien….Chizuru.

Chizuru: Tu…. *O*

* * *

><p><strong>Con los demás.<strong>

Aika: nahhh estará bien.-se van al set.

**En el Set. Empieza el programa.**

Gallade: HOLA publico conocedor….Yo soy Gallade y esto es….

Público: 101 TORTURAS!

Mike: hay que admitirlo.

Maria: es buen presentador.

Gallade: el programa de hoy será la segunda parte de este especial, y con ustedes… los locos, dementes y algo Psicópatas…. ME ABURRE DECIR SUS NOMBRES!.- caída estilo anime para los demás-. Como decía la siguiente tortura será…. LA MIA!.

Aika: eso no estaba en el libreto.

Gallade: NO LO HAY…. Además sigue la mía… tengo derechos.

Aika: nada más porque tu noviecita esta aquí.

Todos: ¡¿NOVIA?

Aika: ah se me olvidaba… Yukiko es su novia.

Todos: ¡¿Ah?

Yukiko: algún problema con eso.- mirada asesina peor que esta (¬_¬)

Todos: ninguno, ninguno.

Aika: HEY…. A mí solo me pueden tener miedo.

Yukiko: ps ahora me tiene miedo a mí. ALGUN PROBLEMA.

Aika: no señorita Yukiko.

Yukiko: bien…. Ahora vendrá la de gallade y dejaras de llamarlo Gallesito.

Aika: porque…. Si es el apodo que le tengo.

Yukiko: ps para el no hay apodos… entendiste.

Aika: Si señorita Yukiko.

Yukiko: bien.

Aika: T.T continúa gallade.

Gallade: bien ^^ La tortura se llamara…. LA CURA DE AGUA!.- suena el tan, tan, taann-. WHUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Todos: O_O

Yukiko: Nif es tan lindo.- secándose una lágrima.

Aika: me enorgullece.

Yukiko y Aika: ESO GALLADE!.- se miran y sonríen.

Aika: algo me dice que esto es el comienzo de una linda amistad.- le da la mano.

Yukiko: lo mismo digo.- correspondiendo.

Todos: O_O.

Kaze: tsuna-chan.

Tsuna-chan: ¿si?

Ange: compra los boletos… si esto se pone peor nos iremos a ¡México!

Tsuna-chan: si, vamos Sara.- se van.

Endo, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Justin y Barney estaban sentados y amarrados a una silla.

Gallade: ¡TRAIGAN A NATZORRA!.- Mike y Jorge desatan a Natsumi y la ponen en una mesa-. Bien. Natsumi será fácil te metemos los calzones de Barney por la garganta.

Natsumi: O.e ¡¿WHAT?

Gallade: y luego le echaremos agua… creando un efecto de ahogamiento.

Natsumi: T.T ¿Nani?

Gallade: procedamos.- agarra un jarra de agua y le echa lentamente.

Natsumi: ah.- tratando de hablar-. Quptanme ectoc dem la garncta argg.- ahogándose-. _Por dios quítenme eso, no puedo… siento que se me va el aire._

Gallade: Whuajajajajaja.- en eso llega Chizuru.

Chizuru: HOLA, YA LLE.- ve a gallade con Natsumi-. O_O Gallade.

Gallade: hm?... Hola.- saluda y después sigue echando agua-. WHUAAJAJAJAJAJA.- llega tsuna.

Tsuna: que bien.- viendo Natsumi.

Sara: aquí están.

Silvia: bien, guárdalos.- se lo da a Karen.

Karen: bien.

Chizuru: Oye Aika… adivina quién me salvo de Cerberus.

Aika: quien?

Chizuru: Hiruma… el lindo y *¬* Sexy de Hiruma.

Aika: Siii *¬*

Kirie: Cof Tobitaka Cof.

Aika: oh es cierto, tengo que llamar.- se va-. A horarita regreso.

Jorge: está loca.

Tsuki: pero de amor.

María: es cierto.

Silvia: Si *o*.- Viendo a Mike.

Mike: hay no otra loca.

Silvia: no soy loca.- rincón depre.

Mike: lo siento.- va al rincón y la abraza.

Silvia: _Gracias Aika.- _Corresponde al abrazo.

_Flash back._

_Silvia: y bueno me ayudaras._

_Aika: claro… solo finges que te hirió lo que dijo y el sin duda te abrazara…. Y hay aprovechas que esta débil y lo atacas.- con un cuchillo-. Jejejeje._

_Silvia: gracias ^^U._

_Fin del flash back._

Gallade: listo… jajajaja.- le quita el calzón-. Como te sientes.

Natsumi: eres un.- iba a golpearlo pero Yukiko la frena.

Yukiko: a él ni lo miras.

Natsumi: SI.

Aika: como ya paso La tortura de Gallesito…

Yukiko y kaze: ¬¬

Yukiko: porque te enojas.

Kaze: ^^ yo… solo que no me gustan los apodos.

Aika: OIGAN, dejen de hablar… en que iba ah si… viene la de… KIRIE!

Kirie: Siiiiiiiiiii.- suena una ráfaga de tiros.

¿?: ÑA-HA.- se acerca un chico rubio.

Chizuru, Aika: HIRUMA. *O*

Hiruma: hola chicas.- con su típica sonrisa.

Aika: Hiruma Hola.- embobada.

Chizuru: Hola.- igual.

Shin: que tiene.- sin darle importancia.

Chizuru: es…

Aika: Sexy.

Hiruma: tengo algo para Kaze…

Kaze: YO *O*

Hiruma: si… cierra los ojos.- los cierra y deja algo en el piso.

Kaze: ya.

Hiruma: si.- abre los ojos

Kaze: AHHHHHHHHHH *O*- agarra su AR-15-. Es tan bonito.

Aika: bien antes de que te vayas Hiruma… nos harás el Honor.

Hiruma: claro.- todos agarraron un arma y se pusieron en posición-. Atención… preparen.- cargan el rifle-. Apunten.- apuntan hacia Endo, Fuburra, Natzorra, Fuda, Justin Gayber y Barney-. ¡FUEGO!

Todos: ¡SI!.- disparan.

Los Idiotas: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- trataban de esquivar las balas.

* * *

><p>1 hora después.<p>

Los Idiotas: X_X

Todos: jajajajajajajajaja.

Aika: ahora….! Furunade!

Furunade: ¡Sí!….. Endo, Fudo… acompáñenme

Los mencionados: O_O NOOOOOOOO.- siendo arrastrados al cuarto de Torturas Yaoi-. Chad… trae a Justin.

Chad: si.- arrastra a Justin.

Justin: Nooooo Mis fans ayúdenme.

Kaze: Demonios.- tapando la puerta ya que las fans querían entrar-. LARGUENSE NO QUEREMOS METERLAS EN ESTO.- se van-. Uff.

En el cuarto TY (Tortura Yaoi).

Furunade: Jejeje. Pónganse esto.- les da un traje de colegiala y conejita-. Fuda… colegiala. Endo.- sonrisa maliciosa-. Conejita.

Endo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO .- viendo hacia arriba-. Señor… perdóname

Después de 15 minutos de lucha. Se ponen los trajes y Chad empieza a tomarles fotos.

Furunade: ahora pónganse en posiciones no actas para niños menores de 16!... Y TU Justin… mira a la cámara y di: "soy gay" con acento inglés.

Justin: Soy gay T_T.- con acento inglés-...…. BARNEY NENA SI VES ESTO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE AMO AMOR.

* * *

><p><strong>Afuera.<strong>

Fuyuka: ¡SAQUEN ME DE AQUÍ!.- en una olla gigante-. No otra vez.

Chizuru: quietecito Cerberus.- agarrando a Cerberus con una cadena.

Natsumi: POR QUE YO TENGO QUE ESTAR AQUÍ.- sentada y al lado Eddie con un diccionario.

Eddie: **aarónico: **Perteneciente o relativo a Aarón, personaje bíblico, hermano de Moisés.

**aba.** Cuidado

**Ababillarse:**Dicho de un animal: Enfermar de la babilla.

Natsumi: apenas va por la A T_T

Aika: María…. No pudimos traer a Kido y a Goenji… peor les deje un regalo.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Kido.<strong>

Kido caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la casa, cuando dos personas lo encierran en una habitación y lo amarran a una silla, frente a una grabadora y una televisión, empieza una serie de imágenes de Haruna alteradas, claro el creía que era verdad. Y una serie de grabaciones también alteradas.

—Aahhh Fudo…. Más… mas.- gimiendo.

Kido: O_O.- se pone otra.

—Ahhh Fubuki… por ahí.

Kido: o. e

—Mmm GENDA!... ah si mi hermano se entera. -Mientras veía unas fotos súper alteradas de Haruna semi desnuda.

Kido: O_O hay por dios…

—Aahhh Sakuma… mas… ohhhh

Kido: T_T.- sangrando por la nariz-. Dios que tortura… me están CORRUMPIENDO T_T

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Goenji.<strong>

Estaba en su cuarto cuanto escucha algo en su armario.

Goenji: ¿hm?- abre la puerta del armario-. Hay que lindo perrito.- lo agarra-. YUKA! Mira lo que te compre.- se lo da. A la media noche se escuchan unos gritos y va a la habitación de su hermana-. YUKAAA.- el lindo perrito se había convertido en un feo monstro-. Hermana.- se le veían las piernas siendo engullidas-. No.

Yuka: Que pasa hermano.- goenji se voltea y cae inconsciente-. fluffy! mala te comiste a papá… ya que … duérmete.- se monta en la cama y se duerme.

* * *

><p><strong>En el cuartel <strong>

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Fuyuka: X_X

Gallade: oye Aika… creo que ya se murió.

Aika: sácala y métela en la cámara.

Furunade sale del la sala, con Endo, Justin y Fuda.

Todos: O_o .- los señala.

Furunade: se ven tan lindos.

Aika: jajajajajajajajajaja. Bien hecho Furunade.

Eddie: abandonar. Dejar, desamparar a alguien o algo

Abandonismo. m. Tendencia a abandonar sin lucha algo que poseemos o nos corresponde.

Abandonista. adj. Perteneciente o relativa al abandonismo. _Política abandonista_

Natsumi: Sigue por la A T_T.- llorando.

Leila: bien, otra tortura.

Miranda: La de Chizuru.-Sacan a Fuyuka.

Chizuru: Fuyuka, Cerberus, Cerberus, Fuyuka… ahora! ATACA!.- suelta a Cerberus y empieza a corretearla-. Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Shin: jejejejejeje .

Kasuki: T_T porque vino.

Shin: porque le dio la gana.

Kasuki: y porque le dio la gana.

Shin: que se yo.

Tsuna: ahora la de nosotros.

Sara: ¡Sí!

Aika: vámonos.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. En esta semana subo el otro capítulo ^^.<strong>

**Recuerden solo los que me dejen review aparecerán en el capitulo siguiente.**

**Bye. **


	9. El Campo

**Bueno quizás este capítulo tenga torturas viejas pero es que este ya lo tenía escrito. El 25 subiré el de navidad ^^ así que por favor "TORTURAS NAVIDEÑAS" sean creativos**

* * *

><p><strong>9. El Campo.<strong>

Después de 2 horas llegaron al Campo.

Aika: jejejejejeje.

Fuyuka: que estamos haciendo aquí.

Tsuna: pensé que reconocerías tu propio hogar.

Fuyuka: no, no lo conozco.

Yukiko: como la soportan.

Endo: T_T no sabemos.

Miranda: CALLATE.- le da con un látigo.

Endo: T_T

Fuyuka: oye no le pegues.- leila le da un latigazo-. HEY.

Leila: CALLATE!

Aika: bien.- traen a un burro, a Fuyuka la amarran las piernas al burro-. ARRE!.- el burro no se mueve.

María: no es un caballo.

Mike: relax mi pana que yo arreglo esto.- se para al lado del burro-. OIN ko gon in on koin.- el burro sale disparado como una bala, arrastrando consigo a Fuburra a donde estaba los demás burros haciendo sus necesidades.

Tsuna: jajajajajajajajajaja.- viendo como la llenaban de Caca por así decirlo-. Jajajaja.

Sara: que malo.

Aika: que ratas somos.

Todos: ah?

Aika: ay… dije que malos somos… por deos.

Todos: ah?

Aika: señor porque nadie nos entiende.

Chizuru: es que su forma de hablar es tan única.

Aika: no tenemos la culpa que nosotros hablemos relajados.

Luna: bueno, como estamos en el campo…

Gallade: A…

Eddie: **acampar**. Detenerse y permanecer en despoblado, alojándose o no en tiendas o barracas.

Natsuki, Fudo y Endo: T_T sigue por la A.

Todos: SIIIII!.- Arman sus tiendas, carpas como le llamen en su país.

Fuda: Yo porque estoy aquí, si no les hice nada.

Aika: pregúntale a Chizuru, ella fue la que te trajo aquí.

Chizuru: simplemente no me agradas

* * *

><p><strong>Con Kido:<strong>

Ahhhhh.

Kido: T_T porque!

Con goenji.

Goenji: X_X

Yuka: brinca la tablita que yo la brinque.- jugando con fluffy.

* * *

><p><strong>En el Campo.<strong>

Fuyuka: Oing.- con los burros-. Koing…- hablando en su idioma planeando una fuga.

Con los chicos.

Aika: Chicos a cantar.

Todos: ahh.- fastidiados.

Aika: vamos traje mi guitarra.- sacándola-. A ver quien empieza.

Mike: Yoooo.- se para-. A ver inventa tu un ritmo ok…- empieza a cantar.

Aika: espera.. Oye Endo… ven.- Endo se acerca-. Tú te saltaras la tortura.

Endo: en serio, o gracias, gracias, sabía que me querían.

Aika: no me des las gracias a mi, dáselas a maría.

Endo: MARIA!.- la abraza-. Oh sabía que no me ibas a dejar morir

Mike: suéltala.

María: Jejejeje ^^

Aika: Mike procede.

Mike: Si.- comienza a cantar.

* * *

><p><strong>Con los burros.<strong>

Burro: in doin- (si claro)

Fuyuka: do ku goin ka gion tu toin (será mañana al amanecer)

Burros: Iinnnn (Siiii)

Con el dúo Gay. Nah para que narrar lo que están haciendo, solo digamos que están haciendo babosadas ^^

Los chicos se durmieron de lo cansados que estaban por torturar a una burra, una zorra, un obsesionado, un bravucón, un trans y un Homo no es nada fácil.

Por la mañana fueron despertados por los sonidos de 20 burros MUY molestos, claro tenían que revelarse había torturado a una de su especie.

Aika: que demonios.- viendo a los burros.

Jorge: ¿qué?.- se paraban.

Shin: ¿quiénes son?.- sacando las armas.

Chizuru: son unos burros.

Kaze: creo que eso es obvio.

Kirie: Que mas da…

Silvia: solo tenemos dos opciones.

Tsuna: la primera es bien sencilla.

Sara: dispararle.

Gallade: la segunda.

Luna: y muy importante.

Yukiko: es…

Eddie: **correr **Ir de prisa. ||** 2.** Hacer algo con rapidez. ||** 3.** Dicho de un fluido como el aire, el agua, el aceite, etc.: Moverse progresivamente de una parte a otra. ||** 4.** Dicho del viento: Soplar o dominar. ||** 5.** Dicho de un río: Caminar o ir por tales partes, dilatarse y extenderse tantas leguas. ||** 6.** Ir, pasar, extenderse de una parte a otra. _El camino, la cordillera corre de norte a sur._ ||** 7.** Dicho del tiempo: Transcurrir, tener curso. _Corre el mes, el año, las horas, los días, el tiempo, el plazo._ ||** 8.** Dicho de una persona: Andar rápidamente y con tanto impulso que, entre un paso y el siguiente, quedan por un momento ambos pies en el aire. ||** 9.** Dicho de una noticia, un rumor, etc.: Circular, propalarse, difundirse. U. t. c. tr. ||** 10.** Dicho del curso, cuidado o despacho de algo: Estar a cargo de alguien. _Eso corre de mi cuenta._ ||** 11.** Dicho de una paga, un sueldo o un salario: Ir devengándose. ||** 12.** No haber detención ni dificultad en su pago. ||** 13.** Partir irreflexivamente a poner en ejecución algo. ||** 14.** **recurrir** (ǁ al favor de alguien). ||** 15.** Dicho de un negocio: Pasar por la oficina correspondiente. ||** 16.** Dicho de una cosa: Estar admitida o recibida. ||** 17.** Dicho de una cosa: Pasar, valer durante el año o tiempo de que se trata. ||** 18.** Valer, costar. ||** 19.** Entender en algo, encargarse de ello. _Corro _con el encargo. Corro por ello. ||** 20.** Corresponder, incumbir, tocar. _A Manuel le corre la obligación de leer._ ||** 21.** Tener trato y buena correspondencia con alguien. _Corría __con__ su compañera._ ||** 22.**_ Mar._ Navegar en popa o a un largo, con poca o ninguna vela, a causa de la mucha fuerza del viento.

(llega hasta el numero 45 así que para no aburrirlos)

Natsumi, Fudo: Va por la "C".- llorando,

Burros: ZzZzZzZz

Fuyuka: X_X

Aika: zZzZzZzZZ

Los demás: ZzZzZzZ.- Eddie los ve y se encoje de hombros.

Eddie: **correría.** f. Hostilidad que hace la gente de guerra, talando y saqueando el país. ||** 2.** Viaje, por lo común corto, a varios puntos, volviendo a aquel en que se tiene la residencia. U. m. en pl.

Natsumi y fudo: Señor as que pare.- gritando despertando a todos a excepción de Fuyuka y los burros.

Aika: hm.

Silvia: funciono.

Keren:; bueno…. VAMONOS.- se montaron en los jeeps y se fueron al cuartel.

* * *

><p>Aika: Holaaa!<p>

Publio: Hola.

Silvia: ¿como están?

Público: Bien.

Karen: se divirtieron.

Público: de lo lindo.

Tsuki: Bien, me teme que aquí acaba el especial.

Público: aahhh.- tristes.

Jorge: pero…

Gallade: les tenemos un especial.

María: si descubrimos que Endo no se casa con Aki en la peli vamos a ser un especial llamado….

Kirie, Melinda, leila y Jorge: ¡UN DIA CON ENDO!

Público: ¡SI!

Aika: Que bueno nombre no… lo invente yo.

Chizuru , Shin y kaze: No es cierto… lo hicimos las tres.- se ven entre si.

Chizuru: esperen… 1.- Se ponen a contar.

Shin: 2

Kaze: 3…. Ah que viene después.

Chizuru: el 5.

Shin: de que hablas viene le 6…

Aika: de que hablan, incluyeron un nuevo numero lo vi en la TV.

Kaze: ah Si ¿cuál?

Aika: el "Derf"

Todos: ¿Derf?

Aika: si ^^ .

Jorge: me pregunto.

Melinda: si tal vez…

Leila: quizás

Silvia: se les pase…

Kirie: por la mente

Karen: que ese número.

Todos: ¡NO EXISTE!

Aika-Shin-Chizu-Kaze: T_T No nos griten.

Todos: SI LO HACEMOS.

Aika: aahhh. T_T.- saca su teléfono y marca a un numero-. Tobi… shi… Kirie me grito.. si.. claro…. ¡KIRIE!

Kirie: ¡¿que?

Aika: toma.- le da el teléfono.

Kirie: si.- con fastidio-. O.O… Si… si… pero… Esta bien u.u.- cuelga.

Aika: ^^ que te dijo.- kirie viene y le da un sape-. Au.

Kirie: me dijo que si te vuelves a poner asi haga eso asi que…

Aika: buaaaa Chizuru.- la abraza.

Chizuru: ya… ven vamos a ver Eyeshiel 21.

Aika: siii.- se van al cuarto.

Todos: ^^U esta loca.

Aika: quien me dijo Loca.- todos dan un paso a tras dejando a Jorge.

Jorge: ah?

Aika: !JORGE!.- lo abraza-. Es lo mas lindo que me han dicho.

Karen: ñ.ñ

Silvia: Jejeje ^^U

Aika: ya suficiente amor.. Ahora… QUIEN QUIERE VER ¡GLEE!

Todos: ¡Yo!

Aika: creo que se me olvido algo.- en un cuarto con un Plasma Gigante.

Endo: si digo lo mismo.

Kaze: que haces aquí.

Endo: me vine con ustedes.

Aika: oh se me olvidaba… toma.- le da un balón de futbol usado en el mundial.

Endo: Donde lo conseguiste.- con estrellitas en los ojos.

Aika: cuando España gano el mundial… Mike estaba allí. Mientras caminaba por la gradas agarro un balón y atravesó medio campo hasta la salida mientras los guardias lo perseguían ^^

Chizuru: Como viste ese juego, si tú te pusiste mal porque Brasil no gano, no viste más partidos y dijiste… "El futbol ah muerto para mi".- imitando su voz

Aika: veras Chizuru por más que trates de negar algo mas se te pega, así que igual lo vi ^^.

Mike: ¿eres de Brasil?

Aika: veras cuando tu equipo (Venezuela) no gana un partido en años uno se desilusiona y a mí nunca me intereso el equipo de futbol de mi país, como toda mi familia le va a Brasil.

Silvia: pero…

Aika: ahora estoy orgullosa de mi país T.T

**En el campo.**

Fuyuka: que ...

Eddie: **desdicha**. f. Desgracia, suerte adversa.

Natsumi: ves lo que tengo que soportar...

Eddie: **desdichadamente**: Lamentablemente

Fudo: esto será largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así termina recuerden TORTURAS NAVIDEÑAS. el capitulo lo subiré el 25.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chicos de verdad perdónenme la verdad estuve ocupada y no tenia ánimos de escribir, mi inspiración se fue junto con todo lo demás de mi mente. Así que perdón este capítulo será después de las fiestas. Y será algo corto ya que aun no me ah llegado inspiración. Mi otro fic "**Unas Vacaciones de Locos" **lo **actualizare **en **enero 23.** Tengo planeado hacer otros fics y necesito tiempo.

Y también que este quizás no lo actualice hasta el 19 por que se me fue la internet y no me la ponen hasta el 19 TwT.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Caos después de Navidad.<strong>

Todos estaban es un parque cubierto por un manto gigante de nieve.

Jorge: me pueden decir…..QUE HACE EL AQUÍ.- señala a Justin.

Justin: Soy parte de este in.- todos lo ven feo-. Inspirador fic.- nervioso.

Barney: Justin querido tengo frio caliéntame.

Todos: O_ o

Justin: claro querida/o

Aika: No, no, no, no. Aquí no vallan a ser sus cochinadas en otro lugar.

Justin: hm.

Barney: antes me veías.

Aika: y me arrepiento TwT.

Kaze: Bien la primera tortura será…. Que Endo oiga villancicos.

Endo: no es nada malo.

Kaze: por 3 horas.

Endo: QUE

Tsuki: agradece te rebajaron las horas.

Endo: T_T.- se acercan un grupo de chicos.

Chico: esta canción se la dedicamos a Fuburra.- empezaron a cantar con mi burrito sabanero.

Con mi burrito sabanero

Voy camino de Belén.

Con mi burrito sabanero

Voy camino de Belén.

Endo: T_T

Aika: a ver…

Kaze: esperen.

Tsuki: y gallade.

Jorge: y que hace ese muñeco de nieve aquí.- señalando un muñeco de nieve muy extraño ya que parecía que respirara.

Aika: hm.- se acerca al muñeco-. MUÑECO DIABOLICO.- le da una patada.

¿?; AU…. ESO DUELE.

Aika y Kaze: ¡MARIANA!

Mariana: no santa Claus.

Fuburra: SANTA, SANTA, SANTA DONDE ESTAS.

Todos: ¬¬

Fuburra: n.n

Aika: bueno gallade está en la playita.

* * *

><p><strong>En la playa.<strong>

Gallade: Jejejeje.- echándole un polvito blanco a la cerveza de Yukiko-. Toma preciosa.- se la da.

Yukiko: que es.- la agarra.

Gallade: cerveza.- la toma.

Luna y Eddie: ¬¬

Luna: porque demonios le dio eso.

Eddie: no lo sé, pero ya sabes que Aika está loca.

Luna: si u.u

Eddie: y quieres una cerveza.

Luna: ¬¬ que le echaste.

Eddie: nada.

Luna: Eddie ¬¬

Eddie: bien lo boto.- bota la cerveza y le da otra-. Mejor.

Luna: si n.n

Eddie: ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>En el Parque.<strong>

Jorge: ¬¬que le diste.

Aika: solo una ayudita ^^

Kaze: Aika, Aika, Aika,

Aika: oh vamos sigamos con las torturas Formaremos 2 grupos, el grupo que mas bolas de nieve hayan lanzado contra Fuburra y Natzorra Ganara.

Kaze: los equipos serán:

—Kaze, Tsuki, Jorge, Karen, Silvia

—Aika, Chizuru, Melinda, leila, Mariana.

Tsuki: así que…. A SUS POCISIONES.

El parque se convirtió en un campo de batalla, fuertes hechos de nieve a los lados y en el centro se encontraban Fuyuka y Natsumi amarradas a un poste.

Natsumi: SAQUENME DE AQUÍ.

Fuyuka: CUANDO MI PADRE SE ENTERE DE ES…

Aika: TU PADRE JAJAJAJA YA YO ME ENCARGUE DE EL ¬¬

Con el Entrenador.

Estaba a marrada de pies a cabeza con una cinta en su boca y una venda tapando sus ojos en unos de los casilleros de los probadores de los chicos.

Endo: tú crees que debamos sacarlo.

Toramaru: mmm no creo.- se van.

En el campo de Batalla.

Aika: A LA CARGA!.- el grupo de Aika empezó a disparar a Fuyuka.

Tsuki: MATENLAS!.- igual.

Kirie escondida detrás de un árbol: Jejejeje.- evil face-. Ya verás jajaja.- cubriendo rocas con nieve-. TOMA ESTO d$"·%"·%"·!$!.- se las lanza a Fuyuka y Natsumi.

Aika: de donde salió.

Kaze: ¿estaba con nosotras?

* * *

><p><strong>En la playa.<strong>

Yukiko: oye gallade me siento muy extraña.

Gallade: oh pobre quieres más cerveza.

Yukiko: claro.

Luna: creo que deberíamos de hacer algo.

Eddie: nah déjalos.

* * *

><p><strong>3 horas después.<strong>

Fuyuka y Natsumi: _

Todos: X_x

Chizuru: todo… esta… blanco.- delirando.

Jorge: Kareeeen. Kareeenn.

Karen: estoy aquí

Melinda: frio… friooooo.- posición fetal.

En eso se acerca un helicóptero con gallade, Yukiko, Eddie y Luna y bajan.

Luna: HOLA….

Eddie: ¿Chicos?

Todos: X_x

Yukiko: LOS HAN MATADO T_t

Gallade: oye Aika que paso.- lo sujeta por la camisa.

Aika: Fue… horrible… nieve por todas partes. Unos idiotas le pusieron piedras a las bolas de nieve y una le pego en la cabeza a leila. Luego sangre y BAM…. Nos desmayamos T_t- cae al suelo.

Leila: auxilio.- Eddie se acerca y la venda.

Eddie: ¿mejor?

Leila: gracias.- se desmaya.

Eddie: u.u

Gallade: bueno…- ve a Fuyuka y Natsumi-. Tendremos que… OH POR DIOS.- ve a Endo con los niños tirados en el suelo y un gran charco de sangre-. QUE PASO.

Niño: X.X una oleada de bolas de nieve golpea a Endo.

Gallade: y la sangre.

Niña: oh no es sangre es jugo de mora que tiro Carlitos.- lo señala.

Carlitos: Jejejeje ^^

Gallade: y Endo porque.

Endo: odios los villancicos.

Tsuki: ya mi todo.- levantándose-. Oye Jorge.- viendo que tenía abrazada a Karen-. A ti no te pegaron.

Jorge: Shhhhh

Tsuki: o. 0 okeeeyyy

Melinda: LEILA, LEILA NO TE MUERAS T_t

Leila: no estoy muerta solo tengo sueño H.H

Melinda: oh.

Gallade: Alo ambulancia…. Si por favor.

Despues de que a todos los llevaran al hospital.

Fuyuka: no me gusta este citio.

Tsuki: pero tu trabajaras de enfermera.

Fuyuka: no me importa odio este lugar.

Aika: odia decir esto pero…..YO TAMBIEN ODIO ESTE LUGAR…. SAQUENME, SAQUENME.

Kaze: alguien que la golpee.

Kirie: YO YO YO YO YO.- la golpea y se desmaya.

Gallade: Buen trabajo (Y)

Kirie: Gracias.

Yukiko: me siento muy _

Eddie: Jejeje ^^

Chizuru: Chicos… miren muérdago.- con una vara y en la punta un poco de muérdago.

Aika: vaya que casualidad Fudo y Fuyuka están bajo de él muérdago.

Los mencionados: que yo que o. 0

Aika: ^^ beso, beso, beso.

Los mencionados: aahhh pues nosotros

Gallade: SE BESAN O LOS BESO YO.

Todos: ah?

Gallade: ano no sonó bien

Kaze: ni que lo digas

Gallade: a ver SE BESAN O YO HAGO QUE SE BESEN

Aika: así esta mejor.

Yukiko: si.

Los mencionados: Bueno.- se dan un beso (no describiré eso).

Furunade: jejejejejeje.- poniendo la vara entre Endo y Fudo-. Chicos miren.

Endo: ah no eso si que no.- se esconde.

Shin: vamos Endo no seas gallina.

Kasuki: si no seas gallina.- escondido.

Todos: ¬¬

Kasuki: ¡QUE!

Todos: u. u

Aika: esperen…. Y ustedes.- señalando a Shin, Kasuki y Furunade.

Shin: nos fuimos a comer.

Kasuki: Pollo.

Shin: no espera no lo digas.

Aika: fueron a comer pollo…. Y NO ME INVITARON!

Shin: perdón u_u

Aika: como sea vámonos al set.

* * *

><p><strong>En el set.<strong>

Furunade: HOLA!

Público: hola!

Furunade: las torturas de hoy serán un poco navideñas y pocas ya que no hay tiempo.

Gallade: la primera que haremos aquí será….. LAS MIAS.

Eddie, luna y Yukiko: Nuestras.

Gallade: como sea…. Traigan las bambalinas (adornos navideños esféricos de vidrio).- tiran al suelo las bambalinas y las rompen.

Aika: FUYUKA PROCEDE.- la empujan-. CAMINA.

Fuyuka: bien.- empieza a caminar-. Au Au au Au.- caminado-. Mis pies mi pies mi pies.- corriendo y ensangrentándose los pies-. ESTO DUELE

Todos: ESA ES LA IDEA.

Fuyuka: T.T

Shin: AHORA….. ¬¬ NATZORRA.

Natsumi: que yo qué? o. 0

Kasuki: MUEVETE!

Natsumi: ay ya.- empieza a caminar-. Dios mátame ahora.

Aika: YO PUEDO HACERLO SI QUIERES.

Natsumi: ¬¬.- sigue caminando-. T.T au, au… M!"$% sea au.- caminando.

Todos: jajaja.

Aika: Jejeje.

Gallade: ji ji ji.

Eddie: Jo jo jo.

Luna: ju ju ju? Qué demonios hacen.

Aika: nada, nada, a ver cual sigue.

Luna: LA MIA!... a ver Endo trágate esto. – le da unas luces de navidad.

Endo: pero

Luna: TRAGATELAS ¬¬

Endo: si señora. – se las traga y por poco vomita-. Aah

Luna: enciendan las luces.

Endo: O. O

Todos: jajajajajaja.

Aika: es nuestro árbol de navidad.

Kaze: chicos decórenlo.- empezaron a decorarlo.

Todos: ÉXITO.- chocan sus manos.

Aika: jajaja.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí.<strong>

**Bye. (Hasta el 19 si es posible antes aunque lo dudo)**


	11. ¿Amnesia? Lucha por el poder

**Primero que nada…**

**PERDON TTwTT estaba seca de ideas y a decir verdad Aun lo Estoy **

**Así que les pido que de verdad me perdonen TTwTT **

**No les tengo nada con que compensarlos así que de verdad perdón TTwTT **

**Tuve un pequeñito problema de depresión en estos últimos días u_u Pero Ya lo estoy superando ^^ **

**Así que al fic y también cambie el formato de escritura un poco ya que me tengo que acostumbrar a escribir así -.- **

**Y también este Cap. está dedicado a Gallade y Chizuru._. Feliz Cumpleaños SUPER RETRASADO pero bueno ._. Aquí está el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>11. ¿Amnesia? Lucha por el poder. <strong>

Después de millones de festividades, fiestas, emborrachamientos, citas, besos, peleas, regalos y miles de cosas más que a la autora de este fic no le dieron, Los asesinos Torturadores medio Psicópatas amantes de la tortura regresaron al humilde cuartel renovado nombrado: Cuartel 2.0

— ¡Oigan!— Grito Chizuru ocasionando que todos se paren algo sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto gallade

— ¿Donde está Aika?— respondió con otra pregunta Chizuru. Y todos se miran entre si con la cara de o. o "oh oh"

—no la eh visto— Dijo Shin.

— Donde se habrá metido —comienzan a buscar.

— AIKAAAAA!— Dijo Eddie buscando en su cuarto.

De pronto se escucho un grito.

— Esa es—

— Aika—

— TODOS A LA TERRAZA!—grito Kasuki.

* * *

><p>Después de subir como locos a la terraza.<p>

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a ver a Aika tirada en el piso viendo el cielo.

—Jejejeje— risa tonta—Un conejito— riéndose.

— ¿Aika?— pregunto Kaze.

— ¿Quien?— sonriendo.

— Oye Aika estas bien— Pregunto Shin.

— ¿Quién eres?— pregunto Aika.

—No te acuerdas de mí— Aika negó con la cabeza— ¡Soy tu casi Sempai!— grito.

— Lo siento pero no te conozco…. Alguien sabe que hago aquí… o ¿quién soy?—

— No sabes quién eres— pregunto gallade.

— No— contesto Aika—nada—todos se miran con una sonrisa— Que esta tan divertido—

— Ven Aika— dijo Jorge—te llevaremos a un lugar— la agarra de la mano y la arrastre hacia un cuarto.

— JORGE! — grito kaze.

— ¿Qué?—

—¿qué le harás?—

— Nada solo quiero un Rifle— se defendió Jorge.

— Aun no puedes tener un rifle— dijo Tsuki

—Bien— Lloriqueando.

— Bien Aika—Dijo Shin al lado de una pantalla gigante—Este—sale una imagen de tobitaka—¿Quién es él?—

—Aahh—pensando— ¿Un alce?—

—Es un comienzo—

—Algo es algo— dijo Chizuru.

—Bueno hagamos el programa de una vez— dijo Yukiko y se van al set.

Después de varios minutos llegaron al set y estaba todo oscuro.

—¿Que paso aquí?— pregunto Kasuki.

— Dejemos eso para después—dijo Furunade— tenemos que ver quién se queda a cargo—

—Yo como soy su casi Sempai debo de quedarme a cargo— dijo Shin.

—Yo debo quedarme a cargo— dijo Chizuru.

—No, yo— dijo Kaze— Verdad caos— hablándole a su rifle.

—Yo— fue interrumpida.

—Oigan todavía no se ha muerto ella puede seguir con lo suyo—

— A ver Aika dinos una tortura—

—Tortura, eso suena muy feo— Dijo Aika — que tal unos conejitos—

Todos la miran con cara de infinito desprecio y se vuelven a hablar

—Bien Yo me comprometo— dijo gallade.

—Pues yo… mmm—

—Bien Yo seré— con traje militar.

—Oye es parecido al mío— dijo Chizuru.

—Yo seré el nuevo Jefe— con lentes tipo aviador— Bien… ahora MI TORTUTA!—

—Un momento— Dijo Yukiko—Nos olvidamos de lo principal—

— ¡Fuyuka!— Dijeron todos recordando.

—Donde esta—

—Todos al cuarto J— ordeno gallade.

—Si señor— dijeron todos y se fueron al cuarto.

—Hm—Furunade prende las luces.

—OH POR DIOS— Grito Luna.

—El Publico— grito gallade—Karen, Jorge Búsquenlos—ordeno y estos se fueron a buscarlos y los demás se fueron en busca del cuarto J.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos rumbo al cuarto J alguien jalo a Chizuru y a Shin.

—Pero que— dijeron ambas al ser metidas a un cuarto oscuro y cuando prendieron la luz—KIRIE!—

—Jejeje ^^— se rio— Pues como verán gallade es ahora el jefe y yo no lo puedo permitir—

— En donde entramos nosotras— dijo Shin

—Ustedes me ayudaran a sacar de la competencia a Gallade—

—Yo le entro— dijo Shin.

—Yo no— dijo Chizuru y se fue del cuarto— Ni loca hare eso… si me hace algo Yukiko— pensando e imaginándose lo que Yukiko le podría hacer— Ui— un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Bien Shin Haremos lo siguiente— dijo kirie.

* * *

><p>—Este es—<p>

—El cuarto J— todos dijeron para quedársela viendo.

Viendo la puerta del cuarto, toda rosa con una J en negro.

—Ábranla— ordeno gallade.

—Si jefe— dijeron Chad y Kasuki abriendo la puerta.

Al abrirla vieron a Fuyuka, Barney y Justin cantando.

—Te quiero Yo y tú a mí—cantando juntos—Todos somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré—

—Cállenlos— dijo Kasuki cayendo al piso de rodillas

—Mis ojos, mis preciosos ojos— Dijo Gallade cerrando los ojos lo más que podía—Mátenlos—

—Aahhh— gritaron todos los demás cayendo al piso dramáticamente y echando salsa de tomate en los oídos— Nuestros oídos… ¡Sangran!—

—Jejeje— dijo Aika con una sonrisa tonta.

—Dramáticos— dijeron los Taradictos Barney, Fuburra y Justina Gayber.

—Hm— viendo que ya se habían cayado se paran.

—Atrápenlo!— grito kirie y ella junto a Shin se lanzaron encima de gallade.

—Eh?— Grito gallade al ser atacado por Kirie y Shin.

—Wiiiiii— decía Aika cantando con los Taradictos— Te quiero yo—

—y Tu a mi— cantaban los Taradictos.

—Todos somos una familia feliz— cantando con ellos y una sonrisa estúpida— que divertido.

—Están Fumados— dijeron Eddie, Luna y Yukiko.

—Suéltenme, Les ordeno que me suelten— desde el piso gritaba gallade.

—Me temo que no— con cinta adhesiva tapándole la boca.

—Jajajajaja— atándolo con una soga.

—Hm soltemen— Tratando de soltarse.

—Que le hacen a MI GALLADE!— grito enfurecida Yukiko.

— Eh— dijeron ambas con miedo.

— ven ni loca me metería en esa alianza— decía Chizuru.

—LAS VOY A MATAR— grito Yukiko para luego perseguirlas a las dos.

—AYUDAAA— gritaron mientras corrían.

—Bien, mientras gallade está atado, ya encontramos a Fuyuka y Aika esta fumando crack—

—Yo no eh fumado nada— saliendo del cuarto— es que es una canción pegajosa ^^— risa tonta.

—Como decía, Aika No está fumando crack YO SERE LA LIDER— cae un rayo— jajajajajaa mi si me sale—

—Siii Que lindo rayo, otra vez otra vez— decía Aika.

—Como mi primer mandato, TRAIGANLE UN DOCTRO!— gritando y señalando a Aika—Ahora vayamos al set— se van al set.

Cuando llegaron, el público se encontraba amordazado y Fuyuka y el resto de los Taradictos atados a una silla.

—Como están publico conocedor—Grito Chizuru— Como ya veos que no pueden hablar por causa de su insolencia Calculo que están bien— con una sonrisa— Si se portan bien les quitaremos la soga, pero si se por tan mal— sonríe de una forma siniestra— Bueno ^^ Torturas—

—1era tortura, hacer que beba leche podrida—

— ¡Que! Nooo—

—Oh vamos, has sufrido cosas peores—

—mmm—Pensado— Si es cierto—

—Bueno— con dos botellas de leche y la sirve en un vaso—Tómatela—

—¡No!— volteando la cara.

—QUE TE TOMES LA LECHE—

—No—

—Agárrenla— Kasuki la agarra y hacen que se tome la leche—

—Jajajajajaa—

—Por dios— Tomándosela.

* * *

><p>—DEJANOS TRANQUILAS— Gritaban Kirie y Chizuru.<p>

—Bien— dijo Yukiko dejándolas de perseguir— Gallade!— le quita la cinta.

—Claro—dijo gallade—Corretea a las chicas que amarran a tu novio y luego lo desamarras— con sarcasmo

—Perdón— desatándolo— bien vallamos al set—

* * *

><p>En el Set.<p>

—Otro vaso— dándole a tomar otro vaso de leche.

—Ya, no puedo mas— dijo Fuyuka tirándose al piso.

—Niñita—

—Soy una niña—

—No, eres un burro—

—No soy un animal—

—Si no eres animal, porque naciste en un establo—

—NACIO EN UN ESTABLO!

—Bueno eso dice aquí— Mostrando un papel.

—Bien necesitamos torturas—

—Qué tal si la amarramos a una silla y le damos choques eléctricos—

—Si genial—

—Que tal unos conejitos— dijo Aika.

—Y el doctor— pregunto Chizuru.

—Estaba en su descanso— respondió Kasuki.

—Bueno amárrenla— ordeno Chizuru.

—SUELTENME!— Grito enfurecida.

—Nunca—

—Bien Fuyuka, tenemos algo ^^ muy bonito para ti— dijo Shin.

—En serio— esperanzada.

—Si ^^ tenemos el video de cómo te hicieron tus padres—

—(O.o) Queeee— Grito horrorizada.

—^^ Como lo escuchaste—

—No voy a ver eso—

—Claro que si ^^— perdiendo el televisor— además tenemos una foto de tu madre— mostrando le una foto de una burra.

—AHHHHH MIS OJOS!—

—Salió igual a su madre ^^—

—Coneejoooo— grito Aika persiguiendo a un conejo imaginario.

—No, no veré ese video—

—Bueno no veras el video—

—Gracias—

—Lo narraremos—

—Quee—

—Bien, era un día común y corriente en un establo, un hombre de cabello morado estaba caminando cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los de un burro—

—Fue amor a primera vista—

—Esto es perturbarte—

—Sí, saben que métanla en el cuarto y pónganle el video— hacen lo que les ordeno Chizuru—Bien— en eso entra gallade,

—CHIZURUUU— grito gallade molesto (Como seria o.o)

—Oh oh— volteándose

—YO ESTABA A CARGO—

—Que lastima— dijo kirie.

—JA—dijo Shin con un traje militar — YO SERE LA JEFA—

—NO YO— dijo Kirie.

—CALLENSE QUE SERE Yo— dijo Chizuru.

—SI COMO NO— gallade dijo con sarcasmo.

Y continuaron peleando mientras Aika perseguía el conejo, rebalso ya que alguien había dejado na zanahoria en el suelo y cayó en el piso golpeándose.

—Au— Se quejo levantándose y ve como pelean.

—Yo seré el jefe ya que Aika está loca— dijo gallade.

—Más de lo normal—

—Y en el mal sentido—

—No yo seré la jefa— volvió a repetir kirie.

—yo seré y punto— grito Shin

—DE QUE DEMONIO ESTAN HABLANDO!— grito Aika molesta.

O.O

—COMO QUE LOCA EN EL MAL SENTIDO!— los demás se aliviaron.

—oh era eso— aliviados.

—No queríamos decir eso— trato de arreglar Chizuru.

—PUES NO ME IMPORTA USTEDES 3 SE VAN AL RINCON— señalando.

—Pero!— Dijeron todos.

—AL RINCON!— Grito.

Después de que fueran al rincón y dejar a Fuyuka en el cuarto.

—Les pido disculpas por el pésimo programa de hoy— decía Aika viendo a Chizuru, gallade, Shin y kirie— Espero que el próximo Cap. sea de su agrado... y ciertas personas NO VUELVAN A PELEAR!—

—Ay Ya—

—Bueno eso fue todo—

Se acaba el programa.

—La próxima vez que vuelvan a decir loca en mal sentido… ¬¬ Verán en lo que trabajo y no les gustara ¬¬ créanme—

O.O

—^^ Bye— se mete a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin.<strong>

**Del cap… Espero que les haiga gustado._. y perdónenme por la espera. El cap de Unas vacaciones de Locos lo colocare mañana…**


End file.
